Remember When
by HuntressRaven
Summary: Karasuma takes few days off, because her everyday life isn't what she wants. She dreams about a past memory that will take her down a differnt road. Amon will do all he can to stop Solomon from hunting her if she decides to leave the STN-J.
1. Train Station

****

Chapter 1: Train Station

Karasuma walked off a train carrying her bags behind her. She looked around and smiled as she took a deep breath.

" Home," she said

" Miho!" familiar voices called

Karasuma turned and saw her two young siblings running to her. She smiled and she put her arms out to hug them. They hugged her and she hugged them back, then looked up and saw her parents. She smiled and walked over to them and they hugged her.

" Oh, your so grown up," her mother said

" Look at my little girl," her father said

Each parent grabbed a bag and they head off home, Karasuma was happy to be back home in Kyoto. In fact she was thrilled, cause she could visit her family and maybe her friends. Her mother turned around and looked at Karasuma and smiled.

" You can tell us a little about yourself Miho, what's been going on in your life since you left?" her mother asked

" There really hasn't been anything. My life as a hunter isn't all that great," Karasuma said, " I was surprised they let me leave for a few days."

" Well why not you need to see family," her mother said, " So, is there a young man in your life that you care about?"

" Mother," Karasuma said

" Well, it can happen," her mother said

" We don't have the time to fall in love," Karasuma said

They pulled up a white house with a picket fence and a wooden porch, just outside of the city and her parents carried her bags in. Karasuma walked to where her room was and saw her mother had left it just the way she had left it.

" I know you're a grown woman, but I wanted you to have memories when you came back," her mother said

" Thanks mom," she said

Her mother smiled and hugged Karasuma. Her mother kissed her cheek then left the room, Karasuma laid down on her bed and stared up.

" It's good to be home," Karasuma whispered, " Away from those two."  
She closed her eyes and fell asleep as she drifted to the past.

****

Dream

" Miho, don't forget your lunch," her mother said

A young Karasuma kissed her mother's cheek and grabbed her lunch. She commuted from Kyoto to Tokyo to go to school. It was her first day and her mother had her prepared for school early. Her nice plaid skirt, with a white blouse and navy blue vest with her school's coat of arms, knee high socks and slip on black shoes. Her hair being much longer, was pulled back into a ponytail, then tied with a navy blue ribbon. She took a bus to the train station and presented her ticket, then got on the train. Once she arrived she took another bus to her school. She was very excited that first day of school, because she was going to one of the best school's that Japan had to offer. After a day of school Karasuma was brought back to the station after all after school activities. She walked to the plate form and realized she didn't know where she was going. She looked around confused and tried to ask people, but they only patted her head sent her on her way. She sighed looked around.

" I'm lost," she whimpered, " I don't know where to go."

She walked around until her feet got tiered and then sat down. She was scare that she would be left behind, so she cried her frustration out.

" Do you need help," a voice asked

Karasuma looked up and saw a young boy about 14 wearing a middle school uniform from the school two blocks from her own. She nodded and the young boy put out his hand to the very young Karasuma. Being 8 she was told never to trust strangers, but in this case she felt she could trust this boy. He looked ok, he was tall and had black hair that was just past the tip of his ears. He was very fair in complexion and already had peach fuzz.

" Let me see your ticket," he said

He looked at the ticket and gave a little smile. He put out his hand and she looked at him.

" It's alright I won't hurt you, I'm going to get you back home," he said

She took his hand and he walked her to the plat form that she needed to be at. Of course the last call was made and he had gotten her to it in time.

" Thank you," she said

" Your welcome, try not to get lost there are strange people here," he said

She nodded and walked on the train, and she found a seat and waved to the boy. He waved back and then watched the train take off.

The next day she made rice balls for the young boy. She knew she would see him and she looked at the rice balls in a container. She went through school and were glad that her rice balls held on for the entire day. She came to the train station and looked all around for the young boy, but couldn't find him.

" I wanted to give him these," she thought, " He's not here."

" Are you lost again? A voice said

Karasuma turned around and saw the young boy and she smiled. She walked up to him and the presented him the rice balls.

" I made them myself, I wanted to thank you with something special," she said

He looked at the wooden box and accepted it and she waited for him to try one. He opened the box and looked at the nicely packed rice balls that were prepared for him. He took one and bit into it then chewed, Karasuma waited patiently as he ate it.

" Thank you very much," he said, " They're very tasty."

She smiled and bowed then thanked him once more. She waved to him and got onto the train and waved to him as it left.

Day after day she would do the same thing and sometimes talked to him, but once spring came she never saw him again. He was gone, but she did give him something to remember her by. She never forgot about him, because he gave her something for her to remember him by. She treasured it and often thought about the boy with no name, that helped her.

****

End of Flashback

Karasuma opened her eyes finding it was night time. She walked down the hall and took a shower than made a phone call back home.

" Yurika," Karasuma said

" Miho, I guess you made it safely there," Doujima remarked

" Yeah," Karasuma said

" Take as much time as you need," Doujima said, " I've got you covered."

" Thanks Yurika, I just couldn't take it, they were babying me," she said

Yurika chuckled and said, " Men, they don't know how to treat a woman."

Karasuma laughed a little and Doujima and Karasuma talked for awhile. After awhile Karasuma went back to sleep and yet her dreams faded back to the past.

Flashback

Karasuma now 15 looked at her parents as they walked her to the train station. She hugged them really tight and looked at her siblings, who were 8 at the time. She sighed and looked at the two young men. They grabbed her bags and Karasuma looked at them, one was Amon and the other was their senior hunter. She followed them onto the train and sat next to Amon.

" The man you will meet is Zaizen, he is our boss," Amon said

" Ok," she said softly

" I suggest that you try to get rid of every emotion and memory now before we arrive. You are now a hunter and you are not allowed to be expressive," Amon explained

Karasuma nodded and suddenly felt tears fall from her face, though she tried to get rid of them. She hid them in her book that she pulled out and Amon looked at her.

" It will be easy once you learn your job," Amon said

Karasuma looked at him and saw he held a handkerchief and she reached for it. She dabbed her eyes and then handed it back. He nodded and then turned away from her. Karasuma reached into her pocket and pulled out a pin and held it close.

****

End

The next morning Karasuma woke up to the sun in her face, she sat up and looked at the clock seeing it was 9.

" Oh my gosh I over slept," she said

She looked around and saw she was home. She smiled and laid back and closed her eyes.

" That's right I came back home for awhile," Karasuma said, " I needed this time alone."

She opened her eyes and turned on her side, and pulled her pillow into a cradle.

" I wonder how they're doing without me?" she thought

She then shrugged and closed her eyes falling back to sleep. She wanted to spend the next two days away from work.

****

In Tokyo

Sakaki ran by foot after a witch, he shot him three times, but he didn't go down. Sakaki tripped and hit his ear piece.

" Amon, he's coming in your direction," Sakaki said

" I'll get him at the corner," Amon said

Robin looked at Amon as he waited for the witch.

" Amon's been focus since Karasuma left, it's as if he's a whole different person, when she's not around," Robin thought

" Get ready Robin," Amon said

Robin nodded and slipped her glasses on and Amon saw the witch

" Sakaki drop back," Amon said

" No problem there," Sakaki said stopping

The witch ran and Robin looked at the witch and fire surrounded the witch. Amon aimed and shot the witch two times. The Orbo acted quickly and the witch dropped and then Amon walked over.

" Nice hunt," Sakaki said

Sakaki wiped the blood from his lips and Robin looked at him.

" I have never physically gotten beaten by a witch with hand to hand combat," Sakaki said

" Are you ok, your eye looks pretty bad and lip too," Robin asked

" I'm fine, I'll get ice on it," he said

Amon sighed called the HQ factory and then looked at Sakaki.

" Come on let's get ice on that face," Amon said, " Robin let's go."  
Sakaki got into the car and Robin slid into the back.

" When's Karasuma getting back?" Robin asked

" I don't know, she might not be back for awhile, she left suddenly," Amon said, " She just needs the time."

Sakaki sighed and looked out the window.

" She seemed pretty upset, but over what?" Sakaki asked

" I don't know," Amon said, " I don't understand her sometimes."

He pulled up and they walked up and Doujima looked up.

" Miho, called and she's doing ok, she said she'll probably be back Monday," Doujima said

" Did she leave the number at where she was staying at?" Sakaki asked

" She's at her parents', but she won't let me give the number out," Doujima said

Sakaki sighed knowing Doujima was Karasuma's good friend and she trusted her with the number she was given.

" Why did she go?" Sakaki asked

" She was stressed and needed the time alone," she replied, " I'm afraid that we all need it every once in awhile."

Amon walked in the back as though to ignore Doujima's explanation. He knew that it was more than stress, it was pain that had been caused over years of being a hunter. Unable to express how you feel in the organization, he had once felt that way, but retained his ability to force it away. Amon grabbed his coat and headed out and Doujima looked at him.

" Hey where are you going?" Doujima said

" To the train station," Amon said

He walked off and Doujima went after Amon. She knew what he was doing and couldn't let him.

" Amon stop you can't," Doujima said, " If you go you'll ruin everything."

" Ruin what?" Amon questioned

" Ruin the peace Miho needs to recover," Doujima said

He was hesitated now, but he knew Karasuma better than anyone, after all he was the one he took her under his wing as his first partner. He continued on and Doujima grabbed his arm.

" Please Amon, don't do this, Miho needs her time," Doujima pleaded, " If your worried, you don't have to be."

" Let go," he ordered

" You have no room to order me around," Doujima said

Amon pulled his arm back and walked off and Doujima sighed.

" She won't be happy, but maybe I should wait to find out," Doujima thought

Amon headed to his apartment and gathered a few things. He grabbed his keys and phone then walked out the door. He caught a cab, that brought him to the train station. He bought a ticket to Kyoto and waited there, he had gotten the address from Karasuma's past records and had called somewhere to make sure her parents still lived there.

By 12 he arrived and took a cab to Karasuma's parents house. Arriving about 12:50 on the door step. He looked at the house and knocked on the door.

Karasuma looked at the front door then set the knife down and wiped her hands.

" I'll get it," Karasuma said

Karasuma walked to the front door and unlocked the door, then opened it. She looked up and saw Amon standing there and she gasped.

" Amon," she whispered, " what are you doing here?"

" I came to see you," he said

" Who is it Miho?" her mother said

" No one," Karasuma said

Karasuma looked at Amon and shook her head then started to close the door. Amon stuck his foot in the door way and Karasuma looked at him.

" Amon, I'm spending time with my family. Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to anyone from work," Karasuma said

" You know your lying to yourself," Amon said

" Stop it," Karasuma said, " Go away."

Amon looked at Karasuma and she wiped away the tears. Amon reached over and Karasuma pulled away and looked at Amon.

" I don't need you Amon to pat my hand and tell me everything is alright. I'm a grown woman," Karasuma said, " Both you and Sakaki do that, so don't give me that crap about how you ask in a manner of concern."

Amon folded his arms and Karasuma folded hers.

" Your doing that thing again," Karasuma said

" What thing?" Amon asked

" That fold your arms and sigh, like I can't believe she's given me all this hell," Karasuma said, " Go back home Amon. I need my time away from there. Witch activity is down so I can do this. I haven't seen my family is 4 years."

Amon didn't say anything he just stood there and looked at Karasuma. She knew him to well so she started to close the door.

" Good bye Amon, I'll see you Monday afternoon," Karasuma said

She shut the door and leaned against it and gathered her thoughts for a little while. She shouldn't have been so harsh on Amon, but it was the only way.

" It's not fair," she thought

Karasuma walked into the kitchen and finished making what she was making. Her mother walked into the kitchen and heard Karasuma sniffling.

" Miho, is there something wrong?" her mother asked

" No, not at all it's the onions," Karasuma said

Her mother smiled and said, " A tip would be to burn a candle. It helps and gives you a little more light to see what your doing."

Karasuma looked at her mother and she smiled, her mother dried her eyes then kissed Karasuma's head.

" Thank you mom," Karasuma said

Her mom walked off and Karasuma paused for a minuet and looked out the window. The sun was shinning and the air was fresh. She needed to go out after lunch. So, once lunch was served and eaten, she did just that. Karasuma felt the freedom of being away from work and she didn't have to worry. She walked around her home town and into the busy city and did a little shopping for herself, something she didn't do often. She bought a couple of new blouses for work and just a new dress skirt and jacket to go with the blouse. She bought new shoes and a cute sundress that suited her just well. Karasuma took in the fresh air and stopped, just because she could. She listened to the sounds around her and closed her eyes just for a second. She reopened her eyes and smiled, then walked back towards her house.

By evening Karasuma sat down to dinner with her family and they all talked about what was going on with their lives. Karasuma found her parents had new jobs and seemed to bring in a little more than they use to. Her two brothers were now doing entrance exams were now sophomores in high school and playing sports.

" Karasuma, are you happy with your job?" her mother asked

" It keeps you on your feet," Karasuma replied

" But are you happy with it?" her mother questioned

Karasuma thought about it and thought back on to all that had happened. She couldn't say she truly was happy with it, but there were things that kept her content.

" No," Karasuma said, " I am forced into this job because I'm a craft user."

" We can get you out of it, if we pay Solomon enough," her mother said

" It's too late for me, I can't go back to the life I had once knowing I am a craft user. It's not possible," Karasuma said, " But I can always remember what it was like."

By late evening she sat outside and looked out hearing just the sounds. She stood up and walked towards the door about to go in, when she heard someone come up the wooden steps. She turned around and saw Amon standing there, though he wasn't dressed in his usual attire, he was wearing a black collared button down shirt, with the first two buttons undone, black slacks and black shoes.

" You've changed," Karasuma said

Amon nodded and walked over to her and she turned away.

" What are you doing here?" Karasuma asked, " I told you to leave me alone and that I would be back Monday."

" That's to long," Amon said

His voice tone was different, it had actual emotion to it. She turned to him and looked at him.

" Not for me," Karasuma replied, " I need my time."

" I want to explain myself," he said

" I don't want to hear it Amon," Karasuma said, " I've gotten over it in fact I don't care if you care."

She turned away and started to walk inside, when Amon grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. She stumbled into his arms and Amon caught her, then kissed her on her lips. Karasuma's eyes widen in surprised and then she pulled away from him.

" Amon," she whispered

" I'm sorry," he said

Karasuma took a deep breath and turned away. Amon looked at her and then turned her head towards his gaze.

" Will you listen to me now?" he asked

" I can't," Karasuma whispered

She pushed away and walked inside and Amon sighed. He was frustrated from trying and he wanted to tell her, but she wouldn't let him.


	2. Decision of Fate

****

Chapter 2: Decision of Fate

Monday

Karasuma packed her bags and her mother looked at her as she zipped up the bag.

" Are you sure you can't stay longer?" her mother asked

" I have to get back to work," Karasuma said, " Regardless if I hate it or not."

Her mother smiled and helped her finish the rest of her packing. They carried out her bag and Karasuma set the two bags in the car. Her mother got into the car and Karasuma got into the front. She drove her to the train station and then helped her get everything. They waited for the train and Karasuma hugged her mother once it arrived.

" I love you Miho," her mother said

" Tell dad and the boys good bye and give my love," Karasuma said

Her mother smiled and said, " Have a safe trip."

Miho nodded and hugged her mother, then got onto the train. She sat down by the window and waved to her mother. The train pulled from the plat form and Karasuma was on her way back to Tokyo. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as the train set course for Tokyo.

By 10:30 the train came to Tokyo station and stopped letting people get off. She grabbed her things and walked off. There she called Doujima to come pick her up from the station. She walked to the front and ten minuets later Doujima came. Karasuma put her bags in the back seat and she got in.

" How was it?" Doujima asked

" Very nice, relaxing," Karasuma said, " I'm sure everything went well here?"

" Yeah, got three hunts down while you were gone," Doujima replied

" Good," Karasuma said

Doujima dropped Karasuma off and she went upstairs to unpack her bags and then headed over to the STN-J. She got into her car and sat there for a minuet or two.

" It's good to be home, but do I really want to go back to work now?" she thought

She decided and headed over there and once she pulled up she saw Amon's car parked there. She remembered that night when he kissed her and she couldn't help, but to feel uncomfortable.

" Maybe he forgot," Karasuma thought," He wouldn't remember what happened."

Karasuma got out her car, then headed to the elevator. She took it to the top floor and headed to the office. Once she got in she saw Sakaki, Robin and Michael hard at work, she shut the door and they looked up.

" Ms. Karasuma," Sakaki said first

" Hi," she said

" Where have you been, you made us worried?" Sakaki asked

Karasuma sighed and said, " I took a few days off, I figured no harm done."

" We're glad your back," Robin said

Karasuma walked towards the back and knocked on the door frame of the back room. Amon looked up and she walked in as he closed some files.

" I wasn't expecting you until later," Amon said

Karasuma walked over and sat on the desk and looked at him.

" I decided to come early," Karasuma said

Amon cleared his throat and said, " Well, welcome back."

" Thank you," she replied

Karasuma looked at Amon and just stared at him, he stood up and straighten up.

" You know you looked really nice in different black clothes," Karasuma said

Amon looked at her as she stood up and straighten out her white blouse.

" How was your visit with your parents?" he asked

" Refreshing," Karasuma said, " I was offered a choice. To quit the STN-J or stay."

" What are the benefits?" Amon asked

" I get my life back," Karasuma said, " Solomon wants a large amount of money though to release me."

Amon turned to her and said, " What did you chose?"

Karasuma looked at him and shrugged.

" I don't know what I want," she said, " I figured that night once you left I did, but I don't."

Amon walked over to her and stared at her, she looked at him, she reached up and kissed him. Amon didn't pull away, he just pulled her close to him. Karasuma wrapped her arms around him and that minuet seemed to pass so slow, because it felt so right to do so. Amon pulled away slowly and looked at Karasuma as she treasured the 60 second moment. She opened her eyes and looked at Amon, then smiled a little.

" I care about you Miho," he whispered, " Don't you forget that."

Karasuma nodded and placed her hand on his face, he grabbed her hand and held it.

" What ever you chose it's probably for the best," Amon stated

" Yes, of course," she replied

They finished the day filing old files into the back library of witch hunts. Karasuma looked at the set of files labeled "Witch Hunters" and reached for it. She looked through the past hunters and saw Amon's file, she pulled it out, then looked through it. She smiled seeing a very young Amon, his face showed his youth, his eyes showed little bits of emotion though he tried to hide it.

" Oh, Amon," she whispered

She flipped through Amon's file and saw his summoning date and saw it had been in the spring 10 years ago. The date seemed to stick in her mind, but why did that seem important to her? She continued to looked through his file seeing he had a review at Solomon coming up making it his tenth year, a hunter was required to appear before the council to decide if they are qualified for promotion. If they did decide a hunter was qualified for promotion, they would be in training for a year under an agent, if they did not they either returned to current status as a hunter or they were retired, by being hunted. Karasuma hoped for Amon that he would be promoted or return as a hunter. She got up and placed the file back into the box where the other files for the hunters were. Karasuma walked out and turned off the lights, she walked around the office shutting things off.

" I'm leaving," Sakaki said, " See you tomorrow."

" By Sakaki," Karasuma answered

" By Haruto," Doujima said in a teasing manner

" Gee wiz Doujima, do you have to say my name like that," Sakaki said

Doujima smiled and looked up at Karasuma, whom gave her a look.

" What?" Doujima said

" Forgive me if I get the impression that you actually might like Sakaki," Karasuma said

" Him, ha, he's a kid," Doujima said

" Someone's having problems admitting feelings," Karasuma said

Doujima sighed and leaned back in her chair and looked at Karasuma.

" You seem to have forgotten that our little Sakaki has a thing for our vice senior hunter," Doujima said, " Don't ya remember the whole reason was to get away from the whole crushing on you thing?"

" Did you have to remind me, plus I think we've worked things out," Karasuma said with a smile

" Miho!" Doujima exclaimed, " Details please!"

" If you don't mind me asking could you please take the school girl talk outside," Michael said, " It's hurting my ears."

" Sorry Michael," Karasuma said

Doujima grabbed Karasuma by her arm and led her outside the office.

" So, do tell," Doujima said

" What is there to tell?" Karasuma asked

" Well, when was this big decision made?" Doujima asked

Karasuma folded her arms and said, " You act as though we got married."

" Well, in hunter terms that's as close as you get in getting married," Doujima said

" That's not true, hunters in the past have been able to get married," Karasuma said

" Yeah, to non hunters, and they have to be understanding spouses to let their spouse go out hunting," Doujima said

Karasuma sighed and leaned against the door and Doujima looked at Karasuma.

" Alright Miho, spill," Doujima said, " There's something else going on in that head of yours and this nosey person wants to know."

Karasuma looked at her friend and said, " I looked in Amon's file and his ten years as a hunter has past, he's got a review next week to be exact. He's going to be 26 years old soon and they do review after ten years."

" Is Amon really that old, gee wiz and he's not married," Doujima said

" That's not the point," Karasuma said, " Doujima, he gets judged by a panel, get promoted, stay hunter or retire early."

" Hunted," Doujima said, " But Amon hasn't awaken so he can't be hunted, he most certainly qualifies for a position as an agent at Solomon. You don't have to worry, no one will know that he is emotionally involved with another hunter. I won't tell, just relax."

Karasuma nodded and looked at her watch, seeing it nearly was 9.

" I have to get home," Karasuma said, " Prepare for another day."

" Miho, go have a little fun," Doujima said, " Don't rush yourself or push yourself to hard."

Karasuma smiled and then headed off and walked down to her car. She pulled out and drove to the store to get some groceries. She looked around and saw some married couples pushing a baby carriage and others expecting. She gave a depressing sigh feeling she was wasting her life away as being a hunter. She got the things she needed and paid then headed home. She parked then grabbed her groceries and walked up to the 5th floor where she set her things down.

" Now where did I put that key," she thought

" Let me help," a voice said

She turned around and smiled seeing Amon standing there.

" What are you doing here?" she asked

" I had a feeling that I could help," Amon said

" Amon, are you stalking me?" she joked

" Stalking would mean I would actually have to be in love with you," Amon said

Karasuma found her key and opened the door. Amon grabbed her groceries and carried them in for her. She shut the door and led him into the kitchen, then took one bag. She began to unload them and Amon helped her out, he looked at her as she put away everything.

" So, you were just passing by?" Karasuma asked

" Actually I came to tell you I'm leaving for the week next week for my review," Amon said

" That's right you've been with the STN-J for 10 years," Karasuma said

Amon nodded and looked at Karasuma as she folded the paper bags and tossed them between her fridge and cabinet. She looked up at him and he walked over to her, then embraced her. She wrapped her arms around Amon and leaned her head on his chest.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her. He leaned to her and kissed her, she fell into the kiss as he passionately kissed her. He pulled her close to him and kissed her deeper. After few minuets past Karasuma looked at him and pushed his hair back.

" Amon," she whispered

Amon looked at her and kissed her head.

" Can we be together, like this forever," she whispered

" I would like that," Amon whispered

Karasuma smiled and kissed him and then took him by his hand.

" Then, stay with me tonight," she said

He gave her hand a squeeze as if to agree with her. She guided him into her bedroom, there she turned on a lamp by her bedside. Amon walked over to her and kissed her neck.

" I trust you Amon, why else would I let you come close to me," she whispered

She turned around and unbuttoned his shirt and removed it. He kissed her and undid her blouse and slipped it off. They both undressed each other, and Amon took her into his arms then laid her down gently on the bed, lips locked. He leaned over and traced her form with his hand. He looked down at her and she wrapped her arms around him, then pulled him down with a smile.

By early morning both laid under the cool sheets, wrapped in each others arms. Karasuma laid her head on Amon's chest and stroked his arms with her soft touch. Amon ran his hand gently down her bare back as they fell asleep.

Later that morning Karasuma's alarm clock went off, she opened her eyes and looked at it seeing it was 7. She reached over Amon and turned it off and then looked at him. He smiled and she kissed him as he sat up.

" I don't want to go to work," she moaned, " I want to just be wrapped up in your arms all day."

Amon smiled and wrapped his arm around.

" We could," he whispered

Karasuma laughed a little and said, " Amon your so bad."

" What's a day off going to do?" he asked kissing her head

" I don't know," Karasuma whispered

She looked up at him and he leaned over and kissed her. He pulled away and Karasuma looked at him then laid back down. Amon looked at her as she just laid there, he admired her beauty and just her presence.

" What do you want for breakfast?" she whispered

" Only you," he whispered

Karasuma smiled and kissed him, her phone rang and she sighed.

" I'll be right back," she said

She slipped a robe on and walked out to the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

" Karasuma," she answered

" Miho, why are you still home it's 7:30," Doujima's voice came over the line

" I over slept," Karasuma said, " Is there anything the matter?"

" No, we all got worried cause I had to pick up Robin and Sakaki didn't see your car or Amon's," Doujima said

" Oh," Karasuma said

" Where is Amon?" Doujima questioned

" I don't know," Karasuma answered

Doujima chuckled and said, " Oh, Miho you are just full of surprises."

" I'm hanging up the phone," Karasuma said

" Was he any good?" Doujima asked

" Good bye Yurika," Karasuma replied

Karasuma hung up the phone and walked back into the bedroom and saw Amon sitting on the side of the bed. She climbed into bed and wrapped her arms around him.

" You can take a shower," Karasuma said, " Freshen up a little."

" Why don't you take one with me," Amon said

Karasuma smiled and nodded, she kissed his cheek and he looked at her. They both walked into the bathroom and took a shower.

Once finished both sat down to a nice breakfast and ate, by 8:30 the two of them headed out to work. Karasuma thought about last night, that was very enjoyable, she still had to wonder what brought it on. Was Amon worried about the review? She only had to questioned that for a little bit.

They arrived pulling up right next to each other and walked together inside. They came to the office and entered seeing bored faces and wondering minds.

" Your both late," Doujima said with sly smile

" Don't give me that, your always late Yurika," Karasuma said

She walked to the back and got her coffee and Amon removed his coat. He hung it over the back chair and sat down.

" Amon," she said

" Yes," he simply said

" Are you worried, about your review?" Karasuma asked

Amon looked up at her and grabbed her hand, then kissed it.

" No," he replied

He looked at her and she knelt down next to his chair.

" Miho, what's wrong?" he asked

She shook her head and said, " I'm worried Amon. I'm worried for you."

" You don't have to be," Amon replied, " It's a review, I will probably remain as I am, a hunter."

Karasuma nodded and he kissed her head.

" What have you decided?" he asked, " Are you going to leave."

" If I leave you and I can continue seeing each other and one day get married if fate has it that way," Karasuma said, " I don't want to hold you back from love if we can't be together."

" We'll be together regardless," Amon said, " Do you want to leave the STN-J?"

Karasuma nodded and said, " I want us to have a happy life even if it means every once in awhile you have to chase a witch."

Amon kissed her cheek and picked up the phone and dialed Karasuma's parents.

" Talk to them and I'm sure they'll get you out," Amon said

Karasuma nodded and took the phone. He left the room so she could have a moment to herself as she talked to them. Amon walked out into the main office and Doujima looked at him.

" Are you nervous Amon, about your review?" Doujima asked

" Review what review?" Sakaki questioned

" He's made ten years last spring," Doujima proudly said

Amon gave her a look and said, " I'm not nervous."

" Doujima why does he have to go for a review?" Robin asked

" Glad you ask, I know others want to know too," Doujima said, " You see once a hunter has made it to 10 years of serving as a hunter then they appear before a panel. The panel decides if they remain as a hunter, qualify for a agent position or retire early, being hunted. Amon only fits two of those."

Robin looked at Amon, level headed at the moment, but of course Doujima had the right to say it because she was an agent.

" Just how old are you Amon?" Sakaki asked

" 25," Amon replied

" I thought you were older than that?" Sakaki said

" I told you he's becoming old," Doujima said

Karasuma walked out and they looked at her. She smiled and leaned against one of the desk.

" What did they say?" Amon asked

" They'll take care of everything," Karasuma said

Amon nodded and everyone looked at them.

" What's going on?" Sakaki asked

" Business," Amon said, " Michael do we have any hunts?"

" No, sir we're all quiet," Michael said

" Well, there's other work to do around here, so let's get to work," Amon said


	3. Review and a New Path

****

Chapter 3: Review and a New Path

One week later

It was a cold rainy day and Amon slipped his coat on, while Karasuma waited for him in her car. He walked out and slipped his bag into the back seat, then got into the passengers side.

" Hey," she said

She leaned over and he kissed her, then removed his gloves.

" Are you ready?" she asked

" As ready as I'll ever been," he replied

She took off and drove him to the train station, there she and Amon walked to the plat form where he waited to catch his train to the Japan branch of Solomon. He held her hand as they walked around, but were unaware that they were being watched from the distance. The rain started to come down and Karasuma became worried that it would become dangerous to travel by train.

" Don't worry," he whispered, " Everything will be alright."

She nodded as he pulled her close and shielded her from the cold rain that blew under the roof of the train station. Amon leaned his head on hers as she continued to take in his smell.

" Call me as soon as you get there," Karasuma said

" I will, don't worry," he said

Karasuma looked at Amon as he looked down at her, she reached up and kissed him on his lips. Amon's train pulled in and he and Karasuma walked towards it. He hugged and kissed her and she placed something in his pocket.

" I'll be here waiting for you," she said

" I'll come back," Amon said

He got onto the train and sat down next to a window and Karasuma waved to him. She blew him a kiss and Amon smiled. As the train was no longer in sight Karasuma headed back to her car and then headed into work. She had one more week before she left for good. She got upstairs to the office and Karasuma entered in, everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

" Was it a sweet good-bye," Doujima teased

" Yes, he's on his way to the review," Karasuma said, " All I can do is hope he will be alright."

Sakaki looked at Karasuma as she headed to the back and Doujima looked over at him.

" Quit staring it's rude," she said

" Hey, I'm just concern," Sakaki replied sharply

Doujima smirked and got up and walked to the back. She saw Karasuma working at the computer pulling out her data from the system.

" So, after this week you won't be here," Doujima stated

" Yeah, I'm going to have my life back," Karasuma said

" Have you told everyone yet?" she asked

" No, not yet," Karasuma replied, " I'll tell them when it's closer."

Doujima nodded and Karasuma sighed and rubbed her eyes.

" He's gone," she whispered, " I was spoiled with him here everyday, but now that he's gone…I feel so empty."

" It happens," she said

Karasuma looked at a pin on her collar and smiled and Doujima looked at it.

" Where did you get that pin?" she asked

" I've had it since I was 8, a boy gave it to me to remember him by," Karasuma said, " I gave him my handkerchief with my name embroidered. I told him one day we would meet again."

" That's sweet," Doujima said

Karasuma smiled and looked at the paperwork she had to do before she left the STN-J. Doujima smiled and walked back to the front to fill in curious minds.

Amon looked at the scenery as it changed and leaned back. He closed his eyes and sighed.

" One week," he thought, " why so long."

He placed his hand into his pocket and felt something in it. He pulled it out to find a folded piece of paper, he unfolded and read it. Karasuma had written him a good luck letter and placed her love and support in it as well. He smiled and stuck it back into his pocket.

" You've always been there for me," he thought

As the hours changed he got closer to his destination. He wasn't nervous, but anxious to find out what he got. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window. He pulled his coat tighter around him feeling a draft come over him. He opened his eyes minuets after feeling the train stop. He looked up and saw they had arrived and just as he expected, two escorts were there waiting to bring him to Solomon. He grabbed his bag and walked down the isle and walked off the train. They approached him and he showed them his papers. They walked him to a black car and he got in and they drove off to Solomon. There he was printed and given an id for the week that he was going to be there. He was then brought to a hotel not to far from the building and went to his room. He sat his stuff down and called Karasuma just as he promised.

" Karasuma," she answered

" Miho, I just arrived," Amon said

" That's good how was the trip up?" she asked

" Not to bad, but I found my mind traveling back a lot," Amon said

Karasuma chuckled a little and said, " There you go again thinking, your should relax. They can smell fear Amon."

" I'm not afraid, just a little anxious," Amon replied

They talked for two hours and then Amon went off and showered. He let the water run down his body. He washed up and then wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked into the room. He pulled some clean clothes out and dressed then called for room service.

By 12:30 am Amon had reviewed a little about himself that even he had forgotten. Amon soon fell asleep, but it wasn't easy to, feeling no one beside him. He turned on his side and just stared until he fell asleep.

By 6:30 the next morning Amon was awaken by the set alarm clock. He got up and started the day with an early breakfast. He made a call to Karasuma then he got dressed. Amon wore a black buttoned down, sleeve shirt, with black slacks and shoes. He stared at himself in the mirror as he pulled back his hair. As the 7 o'clock mark came he headed down and waited for his ride. A black car came and picked him up and then drove him to Solomon. He presented his id and was taken to an empty room where one table and chair sat. A large TV screen came down and turned on.

" Good morning Amon," three people greeted him on the screen

" Good morning," he replied

" Today is your first ten year review," one member said

" Yes, I know," Amon said

The three council members looked at him and then flipped through their paperwork.

" You have shown great strength, that we can not ignore," another member said, " But you have showed errors that we can not afford to ignore."

The head council man stood up and introduced himself as the chief of the council then a woman stood up and introduced herself followed by the third.

" We are the ones that will decide your fate in the next three days," the chief council said

Amon nodded and they began to review from the first five years of his entrance to the organization. Criticized and praised brought Amon to a neutral position. His hunter position was balanced, but he did lean towards a promotion. The council dismissed him by 6 o'clock that evening, but he was still being watched. He was escorted and dropped off at the hotel. There he went up and took a shower to wash off the bad criticism and refreshed his body. Amon sat on his bed and watched the hour change into another. His thoughts were focused on the next day. He was allowed not communication to the others, until the review was over and decided.

Karasuma laid on her couch reading her book and feeling herself drifting to sleep. She drifted to sleep and her book fell from where it was perched. Her dreams that came had persuaded her that she was doing the right thing.

****

Dream

" By the power in vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said

Karasuma looked at Amon, the one person she wanted to spend her life with. Her long vale was lifted up, by the handsome and mysterious Amon. Both kissed each other as their guest cheered. The dream did not end there it flashed forward to the future of their marriage. Karasuma held a baby and Amon stood next to her, the child as beautiful as the day. A soft smile curved into Amon's lips as he lifted the bundle of joy.

" She's beautiful Miho, just like you," Amon whispered

Karasuma smiled and placed her hand on Amon's shoulder.

" She's beautiful because she's ours Amon," Karasuma whispered

Amon nodded and leaned over and kissed her head, then the baby's head as she slept in Amon's arms.

****

End

Karasuma was awaken by the sound of her phone and she stood up. She walked to her phone and picked it up.

" Karasuma," she answered

" Miho, has he called yet?" Doujima asked

" He called last night, but not tonight, maybe he was tiered," she said

" Ah, perhaps," Doujima said, " Maybe he'll call tomorrow."

Karasuma nodded and talked with Doujima, telling her about the dream she had and how she felt it might be a sign or a reason why it was good she quit.

" Miho, I want you to be careful just in case Solomon pulls something," Doujima said, " If they do it will be hard for me to try to get you out of it."

" Don't worry Doujima, I'll be fine," Karasuma said, " Everything will be fine."

She soon hung up with Doujima and Karasuma leaned against the counter. She closed her eyes and hoped Amon was ok. Karasuma looked out the window to see the wind was picking up and the rain would follow. She walked to her bed room and laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Karasuma went to work with concern on her face, she had been driving and noticed that she had been followed all the way there. She got into the garage quickly and made her way up to the office. She was out of breath when she ran into Sakaki.

" Whoa! Ms. Karasuma what's wrong?" he asked

" Oh, Sakaki someone was following me," Karasuma said

" Following you?" he asked

" A black car," she said

Sakaki narrowed his eyes and said, " Solomon."

" I think so," Karasuma replied

He walked her into the office and Doujima looked at Karasuma.

" Miho, your as pale as a ghost," Doujima said

" Someone's being sneaky," Sakaki said

He pulled out his orbo gun and Doujima looked at him.

" Come on Sakaki, your being paranoid," Doujima said

" No, it's true," Karasuma said

Robin looked out the window and saw a black car sitting out there.

" It feels like that time," Robin thought, " Is Solomon planning another attack?"

Karasuma sat down and Michael got her some water. Sakaki walked downstairs in time to see the car drive off, he narrowed his eyes.

" It's kind of odd to have a black car just sit there, I wonder what they're up too?" Sakaki thought

He walked up and everyone looked at him.

" They're gone," Sakaki said, " I find it strange though. None of us have been tailed."

" Maybe they know about you and Amon and want to make sure you are getting your work done," Robin said

" No, I just feel like something is going to happen," Karasuma whispered

Doujima looked at Karasuma and sighed.

" We'll keep an eye on you," Doujima said

" Yeah," Sakaki said

Karasuma nodded and grabbed her friends hands. She felt alright knowing they were there for her.

" Thank you," Karasuma said

Amon's second day of review began, with him describing many failed attempts. The council found it very odd that a hunter would debate his failures. Amon did show that he did make them up with other large hunts. The council took a break to discuss the first half with one another. Amon was given the time to review his next half of hid review. The next half would raise question about the incident with the STN-J 6 months ago. He was also to discuss each hunter that worked under him, starting with Robin being the recent to Karasuma being the longest one there. The council came back and the screen turned on.

" Amon you may be seated," the head council said

Amon sat down and the chief council looked at Amon as he waited.

" 6 months ago, there was an attack on the STN-J, through that time you were not there to make sure your team was alright. I feel that this is a failure on your part for being a superior hunter. Any attack on any organization needs a leader to help direct them in the right place," the chief council said

" I understand," Amon said, " But I was given orders to not be there by Zaizen."

" Yes, we are fully aware of that Amon, but even Zaizen couldn't hold you back if you knew that your team was in danger," the second council said

Amon felt his hand ball up into a fist, he felt they were blaming him for conspiring against the STN-J. They turned to the hunters and pictures of his team came up.

" Robin Sena, Haruto Sakaki, Miho Karasuma, and Yurika Doujima are all hunters under you," the chief council said

" Yes," Amon said

" Do they look up to you obey you," the second said

" I believe they do, I have not heard any ill speaking of me," Amon said

" Grade them each," the chief council said, " I want to know errors from each and their accomplishments."

Amon looked at the paper placed before him and the council told him to write what he knew from the day that they started to this day. Amon began to write what he knew about Robin, Sakaki, Karasuma and Doujima. He knew nothing that really would be bad about any of them. Though some time out of line when it came to hunts. Amon wrote what he could and then handed it to the agent that was in the room. Amon waited patiently as the council read out what he wrote. Amon watched as each council on each side of the chief council wrote down.

The review that day ended at about 9 o'clock and Amon went back to his hotel. He sighed and laid down feeling exhausted.

" A hunt takes less energy than this," Amon thought

He closed his eyes and fell asleep for about two hours before waking up again. He decided to order something to eat before finally resting for the night.

Karasuma rested in her room, until she heard some one knocking on the door. She grabbed her gun and walked towards the door.

" Who is it?" she asked

There was no answer only now the sounds of scratching and she saw the door knob turning. She grabbed it and leaned her weight against the door.

" Who are you?" she said

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke came in and she covered her mouth from it. She pushed away from the door coughing and trying to stay alert. She ran to her kitchen and opened a window. The door suddenly opened and four men came in and she looked at them in fear.

" Search round," one ordered

Karasuma climbed out onto the fire escape and started to climb down it very carefully. She look down and slipped a little, but caught herself, as she got close to the bottom she was spotted.

" I found her," one man said

" Get her then," another said

One climbed down the fire escape and Karasuma jumped down and ran. At the same moment Sakaki came zooming past and slammed on his breaks.

" Ms. Karasuma," he said

" Sakaki," she said

" What's wrong?" he asked

" There she is," two men called

" Get on," he said

She got onto the back of his motorcycle and he took off turning around heading to the STN-J.

" Sakaki, they broke into my apartment," Karasuma said

" Don't worry we'll get you to a safe place," Sakaki said

He pulled into the STN-J and saw Doujima pulling out.

" Miho," Doujima said rolling down her window

" We got problems," Sakaki said, " Black coats."

" Solomon?" Doujima questioned

" Yup they broke in," Sakaki said, " Can she stay with you?"

Doujima nodded and Karasuma climbed off and Sakaki loaded his gun.

" I'll take care of the black coats," Sakaki said

Karasuma climbed into the car and Doujima looked at her.

" Doujima, do you know anything?" Karasuma asked

" No," Doujima replied, " Why would Solomon be after you?"

Karasuma shook her head and said, " I don't know."

Karasuma leaned back and Doujima pulled out, she picked up the phone and called someone. Karasuma closed her eyes as Doujima waited for someone to answer. She drove down the main road towards Karasuma's apartment

" Get down, I'll go in," Doujima said

Doujima got out and saw Sakaki's motorcycle there. She walked up to the apartment and looked at the four men standing there. She then saw Sakaki lying on the ground and she narrowed her eyes.

" What is the meaning of this?" she growled

The four men narrowed their eyes at Doujima.

" We have our orders," one man said

" Give me your orders," she snapped

One of them pulled out some papers and Doujima looked at him as she took it. She opened the paper and read orders to herself, she narrowed her eyes.

" Who gave you these orders?" she asked

" Direct from HQ," the man answered

She looked at Sakaki and knelt down seeing he had taken a beaten for the men.

" Did you have to be so violent?" she said

Doujima sighed and gently shook Sakaki, as he came too, he opened his eyes.

" Doujima," he moaned

" Come on Sakaki, let's go," she said

He turned and looked at the men and narrowed his eyes.

" They're, still here, bastards trying to hurt people," Sakaki said

" You want a fresh one hunter?" one growled

" That's enough," she growled, " Back off agents. Your order are to return to HQ posthaste, until I get clear orders."

Sakaki stood up with the help of Doujima and the men looked at her.

" Sorry, we can't do that," one said

" Then I'll call to have you back," she said picking up her phone

" Fine," they growled

They started to leave and Doujima grabbed some things for Karasuma. She walked down stairs with Sakaki as he watched the men leaving. Doujima looked at Sakaki as he sighed.

" Why are they hunting Karasuma?" he asked

" I don't know Sakaki, it just doesn't make sense, I should have been the first to get orders," Doujima said

Sakaki sighed and got on his motorcycle and looked at Doujima.

" Ms. Karasuma doesn't deserve this, she deserves the peace that she wanted," Sakaki said

He took off and Doujima got into the car and looked at Karasuma.

" Stay down until we leave the apartment," Doujima remarked

" What do they want?" Karasuma asked

" Solomon's hunting you because your leaving the STN-J, they're afraid you might be like Kate and sell out the organization," Doujima answered, " I got them off your back for right now, but I need to call my father to find out why he would think you of all people. He should know that you wouldn't sell out anyone."

" I appreciate this," Karasuma siad

" Don't worry Miho, I got your back, I'll get in touch with Amon as an agent, he's not suppose to contact any STN-J member during the three days of review," Doujima stated

She drove to her apartment and quickly made haste to her apartment grabbing everything she needed. They entered her apartment and got Karasuma settled in and Doujima made a phone call to her father. Once she was done she called Amon .

" Amon," Amon answered

" Amon, Miho's being hunted," Doujima said

" What? Why?" he asked

She heard deep breathing and then took a breath.

" Because Miho is leaving the STN-J and they think she'll rat them out," Doujima said

" Tomorrow is my last day," Amon said

" Amon, she's over here right now, so you don't have to worry. Do what you have to and come back for her," Doujima said

" Do me a favor and contact someone for me, and get her there safely if anything happens," Amon said

Doujima wrote down the number and hung up with Amon.

" Don't worry Miho your ok here, but incase something happens we have another place for you," Doujima said

Karasuma nodded and Doujima sighed walked into her room to find out if any orders were sent by email to her. She found nothing, meaning it was a secret mission to avoid any debate from her.

" I can't believe they would do that," Doujima said


	4. Safe from Darkness

****

Chapter 4: Safe from Darkness

Amon stood up as the three council members walked into the room and stood there. Amon waited for the verdict on his 10 year review, he knew he would not be hunted because he was not awaken.

" Amon, you have seen many years at the STN-J and have led hunts, but Solomon does not believe your ready to achieve an agents position," the chief council said

" I understand," Amon said

" But we ask for you to remain with us at the STN-J and continue your work there," the second said

Amon nodded and he was escorted back to his hotel to collect his things. He was a head of schedule and his train didn't leave for another hour. So, he asked his escorts to drop him off somewhere so that he could get a bite to eat. They granted him that much and he got something then was taken to the train station. He knew Karasuma could not be at the train station upon his return finding that they were after her. He waited with patience for his train to come in. He looked at his suit case and found the note Karasuma had written to him on the first day. The smell of her perfume remained on it, Amon smiled a little hoping she would be alright until he got home. The train arrived and Amon loaded it and sat in about the same place of where he was before.

Karasuma ducked down in Doujima's car as they past her apartment. Black coats remained there and Doujima drove on.

" Miho, I think you better lay low at the STN-J," Doujima said, " They'll raid my apartment next."

" Alright," Karasuma said

Doujima looked ahead and saw Sakaki turn into the garage. She followed him in and let Karasuma out.

" Sakaki, I'm going to pick up Amon from the station, as soon as you get my call get Miho out of the STN-J," Doujima said

" Right," Sakaki said

Karasuma grabbed her things and Doujima looked at Karasuma.

" Don't worry Miho, everything will be ok," Doujima said

" Thank you Yurika," Karasuma said

She walked with Sakaki up and Doujima pulled out and took off to the train station. Doujima made a few phone calls to divert the black coats' attention on something while Karasuma used that time to escape.

Karasuma worked a little and Sakaki and Michael cleaned out files and any evidence that Karasuma was there.

" Karasuma," Robin said

" Yes," Karasuma answered

" Are you scared," Robin asked

Karasuma looked at Robin said, " More than you can imagine. I feel like I'm going to jump out of my skin. I'm afraid that, that day will repeat itself. I'm like a scared rabbit cornered by a predator because they're hungry."

" We're here for you," Robin said, " It's strange to think that this is just like last time."

" I won't let it be like last time," Karasuma said

As Karasuma and Robin talked there was something else happening. Two black coats had already found their way into the STN-J without the alarms. They were well trained and prepared to go beyond what it took to capture their targets. They dulled the sensors on the security system so they could go up the back way. As they penetrated the first set of stairs they set up explosives that gave shocks to scare out their prey. Michael finished and handed Sakaki everything, Sakaki then placed the stuff in a box, he slipped into Karasuma's bag and brought it to her. Karasuma looked at him and Sakaki opened his wallet and presented her with some money.

" If Solomon's after you, you only want to use cash, no checks," Sakaki said, " Ms. Doujima has already written down her account number if you need money. Don't use your cell."

Sakaki took her cell phone and Sakaki gave her his.

" Don't worry about anything," Sakaki said, " We no longer know who you are."

" Thank you," Karasuma said

She hugged Sakaki and Sakaki hugged her back. Robin smiled and Karasuma turned and Robin presented her with something.

" We'll be here if you need us," Robin said

Karasuma hugged Robin and then lifted her bag as she waited for Doujima to call. The phone rang and Sakaki picked it up.

" Haruto, Sakaki," he answered

" Alright Sakaki, Amon's with me bring Karasuma," Doujima said

Right as Sakaki was about tell her alright something exploded and Karasuma looked up.

" What the?" Michael questioned

The alarm system didn't go off and Michael pulled up the cameras. He looked and didn't see anything, then realized that someone did a freeze frame, so it looked the same. He did an over ride and saw men coming up from both sides. 

" They're close, and they're surrounding the office," Michaels said

The power cut off and Michael lost his connections. Karasuma and Sakaki headed towards the back, but heard more explosions.

" Get her out of here," Michael shouted

" Where?" Sakaki asked

" The air vents," Robin said

" There's one up in the Chief's office take those stairs," Michael said

Sakaki nodded and took the stairway just inside the office and went to the top office. Sakaki quickly undid the air vents with a pocket knife and looked at Karasuma. Karasuma tossed her bag up there and a sudden explosion turned their attention to the office. Men busted in with large guns and Karasuma breathed deep as Robin forced them back with her fire. Sakaki grabbed Karasuma's arm and she looked at him.

" Go!" Sakaki shouted

Karasuma climbed up on the desk and climbed up and looked at Sakaki. Sakaki nodded and closed the air vent and she looked at him through there.

" Go Karasuma! You have too," Sakaki said

" Sakaki!" Karasuma cried

The door opened and Sakaki pulled the orbo gun and fired shots at him, they fired at him and he was thrown back toward the glass.

" Sakaki," she thought

They looked at around for her and she breathed deep. She watched as they looked out the window.

" She's still here find her," they said

Sakaki opened his eyes and looked at the one man that stood there and held his gun.

" They won't find her," Sakaki thought

He fired a shot at the guy in the neck and got up. He looked at Sakaki and fell to his knees. The orbo effected him and the man fell unconscious, and Sakaki looked up.

Karasuma had managed to crawl towards the east side of the building. She continued until she heard voices. Karasuma breathed deep and watched the men search around for her. Karasuma quietly continued and finally found the roof vent. She climbed up it and pushed through it. She got on the roof and ran towards the fire escape, on the side of the building. She climbed down and took off towards Harry's and made it there. No, one had seen her once she got there. She came in and Harry looked at her seeing there was fear in her face.

" Harry, can you please contact this person," Karasuma said

Harry nodded and took her to the back where the kitchen was. He called the number and Karasuma sat there. He handed her a glass of water and looked at her.

" What happened?" he asked

" I'm being hunted," Karasuma whispered, " Just like a witch."

" Mr. Nagira is on his way," Harry said

" Nagira?" Karasuma said, " That's Amon's older brother."

" And perhaps there is a reason he wanted you to contact him," Harry said

Amon looked at his watch and Doujima sat down.

" Something happened," Amon said

" Nothing happened," Doujima said, " They're on their way."

Amon looked out the window and breathed deep.

" Come one Miho," he said

Suddenly his phone rang and he looked at the number, then picked it up.

" Amon," he answered

" Amon, it's me Karasuma, Sakaki gave me his phone so they wouldn't track me down," Karasuma said

" Where are you?" he asked

" At Harry's," Karasuma said

" Is my brother on his way?" Amon asked

" Yes, he's been contacted," Karasuma answered

Amon breathed a little easier and said, " Good, go with him I'll meet you there."

" Alright," Karasuma said

He hung up and looked at Doujima and Doujima nodded and handed him her keys.

" Good luck," Doujima said

Doujima handed him money in cash and a couple of checks, that would take money out of her account. Amon slipped his black coat on and walked downstairs where he tossed his bag into the back. He took off toward Nagira's office, knowing he would take Karasuma there.

Nagira pulled up and walked inside and Harry looked up. Nagira walked over to the bar and sat down.

" I'm looking for a Miho Karasuma, I was told I could find her here," Nagira said, " I'm Nagira."

" Come this way," Harry said

Nagira made sure he wasn't followed and walked to the back. Harry led him to the kitchen and Karasuma stood up.

" Miho?" he questioned

" Yes," she replied

" Good, you weren't so hard to find," Nagira said, " I'm Amon's brother."

" Nagira," Karasuma said

" The one and only. Come with me," he said

Karasuma grabbed her bag and they took the back way and got to his car. She got in and Nagira looked and saw black coats.

" I guess they're the ones after you," he said

Karasuma nodded and got low and out of sighed. He took off and made sure that they were out of there in 60 seconds. About 10 minuets later Nagira pulled up to the office and saw a red car. Both got out and Nagira hurried Karasuma in as he got her back. They climbed the stairs and got in and Hana looked over her shoulder.

" Sir your brother's here," she said

" Yeah, I noticed," Nagira said, " Where is the shadow man?"

" at the apartment," Hana said

" Alright," Nagira said, " Hey Miho, why don't you just take a right you can't miss the door. I'll take care of everything."

Karasuma nodded and walked out and then saw the door and opened it. She walked in and looked around seeing it had everything but a kitchen.

" You made it," Amon's voice said

She looked up and smiled seeing Amon standing up where the bed was. He climbed down and then walked to her and embraced her. She buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

" It's alright," Amon said, " I'm going to protect you."

" Amon, I can't ask you to protect me and put your life at stake," she said

" I will protect you," he said

He kissed her passionately and then gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

" We're going to go as far away as we can from this place. Change our names, get married and you won't have to worry," Amon said

" Amon," Karasuma said in a surprised manner

" have a couple of kids," Amon whispered

" White house with a picket fence with a dog," Karasuma said

Amon smiled and said, " If you want, that's what we'll get."

Karasuma laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He leaned his head against hers and rubbed her back.

" I love you Amon," she whispered

That night Karasuma and Amon stayed in the apartment at Nagira's office. Amon laid awake and looked at Karasuma. She slept close to him as he embraced her in his hold. He gently rubbed her bare back and looked at her form wrapped up in the sheets.

" I'll protect you," Amon said

Amon closed his eyes and fell asleep staring at the stars and at Karasuma. Karasuma snuggled close to him and opened her eyes a little to see him. She then closed her eyes with a soft look.

" How will our life be different?" she thought

The next morning Amon woke up and saw Karasuma sitting up. The sheets were wrapped around her, fending off the cold. Amon sat up and placed a hand on her shoulder and Karasuma placed her hand on his.

" What are you thinking about?" he whispered

Karasuma looked at the wall and then turned and looked at him. She smiled and placed her hand on his face.

" I'm just thinking how wonderful it will be to spend the rest of my life with you," Karasuma said

" As soon as this is all over with we'll get married…I promise," he said

Once the afternoon hours came Karasuma and Amon came out the apartment. Nagira was talking to some clients so they walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. Hana had bought some food for the couple and made lunches. So, they ate what she made for them and had tea with lunch. Amon laid out plans for what would happen in the next day or so. Nagira walked in the back and looked at them, then shook his head.

" Can I ask you two something?" Nagira asked

Amon and Karasuma nodded and said, " Yes of course."

" Do you two love each other enough to get married?" Nagira asked

Karasuma and Amon looked at one another and then back at Nagira.

" Yes," both replied

" Then get married today," Nagira said, " I've an appointment with a client and he happens to be a judge. Just say the word and you can get married."

Amon looked at Karasuma and took her hand.

" It's up to you," Amon said, " What ever you chose I'm going to remain at your side regardless."

" Let's get married, I don't want to regret not getting married when we should have," Karasuma said

" Alright, I'll give him a call," Nagira said

He walked off and Karasuma leaned her head on Amon's shoulder. He put his arm around her and kissed her head.

" This will be step one of our plans," Amon said, " Are you sure you want to marry me?"

" Of course I do," Karasuma said

Amon nodded and kissed her head. She looked at him as he held her. Amon was worried about her well being and happiness since that day he came to Kyoto.

Just as Nagira had said the judge came for his appointment and Nagira showed the judge in. Karasuma dressed a little nicer as well as Amon, both walked out and the judge stood up.

" Come here Hana your going to witness this," Nagira said

" Of course sir," she said

She walked over and Nagira handed her a ring and the judge proceeded. Amon and Karasuma stood there with locked eyes, never leaving each other's stare. When the vows came Amon went first and slipped the ring on her finger. Karasuma looked at him and slid the ring on his finger as she recited the vows.

" By the power in vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife….you may kiss the bride," he said

The judge had then sign the license and had Nagira and Hana sign it as witnesses. Nagira looked at Karasuma and Amon.

" Congratulations you two," Nagira said, " before the two of you get busy tonight I wish to talk to my brother."

Karasuma nodded and kissed Amon and then walked to the apartment. Amon and Nagira sat down.

" The judge here is on our side, he can get you two as far as the northeast island of Hokkaido. From there it's up to you," Nagira said

" We appreciate it judge," Amon said

" I've been against Solomon from the start, especially if they're after a young couple," the judge said, " So, I hope this will help."

" It does," Amon said

Judge sighed and said, " Sooner or later we'll get a hold of them."

Amon nodded and Nagira and the judge explained to Amon what they would do. They would escape at night and arrive early the next day. A boat would be waiting for them, there they would travel to Sapporo. From there they could decide where they wanted to go. Amon agreed and headed to the apartment and told Karasuma, she was glad that they could make allies with authority. Amon embraced Karasuma and she laid her head on his chest.

" I never thought this would happened and now that it has I don't know what is going on in my head," Karasuma whispered

" I'll be your guidance don't think," Amon said

Karasuma looked at him and nodded and Amon kissed her.

" Tonight we're going to leave, so gather what you have and we'll leave with the judge tonight," Amon said

Karasuma nodded and gathered her things. Amon opened a case with orbo bullets and loaded his gun, Karasuma stood there and waited for him as he finished. They walked out and the judge led them to his car. Both got into his car and the judge looked at Nagira.

" I'll make a call to let you know they're ok," the judge said

" Don't worry you two everything will work out just fine, have happy life," Nagira said

" Thank you Nagira," Karasuma said

Nagira nodded and Amon gave a nod, and they were off. Karasuma leaned her head down on Amon's shoulder. He kissed her head and looked out hoping this plan would work.

" Why is Solomon after you two?" the judge asked

" Because she wanted to leave the STN-J and I wanted to protect her," Amon said

" It seems Solomon wants more than their people to stay with them," the judge said, " Don't worry sooner or later there won't be a Solomon to hunt anyone."

Amon leaned his head against Karasuma's and fell asleep with her. The judge drove through Tokyo and head to the northeast.


	5. Hunters called out and Life on the Islan...

****

Chapter 5: Hunters called out and Life on the Island

4 weeks later

Sakaki sighed and opened his eyes, Doujima stood there.

" Have they called?" Sakaki asked

" No," Doujima said, " but they're still alive, I just got my bank statement."

" Good," Sakaki said

" How are you feeling after two weeks of therapy?" she asked

" I getting back on my feet," Sakaki said

He sat up and leaned back and Doujima looked at him. Sakaki looked at her and then stood up slowly feeling his back crack.

" I can't believe once again, I'm the one who got hurt," Sakaki said

" Your just so heroic," Doujima said, " You were slammed pretty hard into the glass."

" Solomon is getting stupider each time they attack," Sakaki said

Doujima smiled and kissed his cheek, he turned and looked at her raised eye brow.

" Don't read into it, it's just a thanks for helping," Doujima said

Sakaki smirked kissed Doujima on her lips and Doujima's eyes widen, Sakaki pulled away and just smiled.

" Don't read into it," Sakaki said, " It's just a thanks for caring."

He walked off and Doujima looked at him sighed. She smiled and walked off to finish what she started.

Karasuma opened her eyes and sat up, she looked around seeing the sun shining. She looked around and saw Amon wasn't there. She reached over and grabbed her robe, then slipped on it, then walked out. She didn't see Amon downstairs or anywhere upstairs.

" Amon," she called

She sat down, downstairs, she just sighed and just waited. A few minuets later the door opened and Karasuma looked up to see Amon walk in.

" Amon," she said

Amon walked into the living room and she smiled, he carried a newspaper in one hand and breakfast in the other. She stood up and walked over to him, then kissed him.

" I was worried," she said

" You don't have too that's my job," Amon said

Amon sat down everything then embraced Karasuma and kissed her.

" Where did you go?" she asked

" I went to work a little," Amon said, " Keep suspicion away."

Karasuma smiled and kissed him again, he kissed her back and showed her the breakfast he bought. Both sat down and ate breakfast together on the balcony, listening of the sounds of the city. Karasuma took in the fresh air and looked at Amon as he read the paper.

" How are you feeling this morning?" he asked

" I'm better, I think it was just a little bug," Karasuma said

" That's good," Amon said

" Amon, we need to go to the grocery to get some food," Karasuma said

Amon nodded and said, " You don't have to worry, I'll do that."

" Should we call them?" Karasuma said

" Not from here," Amon said, " Use the cellphone."

" It's charging," Karasuma said

Amon nodded and read his paper, and reached for his cup of coffee. Karasuma looked at the plants that she planted to give the place a sweet homey look. Amon looked at her and tried to figure out, why Karasuma looked different to him. He could sense a change in the way she presented herself. It was more of a soften and home styled way. Almost motherly, he liked her this way and treasured the softness of her attitude.

" You've changed," Amon whispered

Karasuma turned her attention to him and said, " I've changed?"

" Your more tenderly," Amon stated

" You've lost a little of your edge too you know," Karasuma said, " I like it."

Amon nodded and put his paper down then looked out. He looked back at Karasuma and thought.

" It's a beautiful day, how about we go out today?" Amon suggested

Karasuma smiled and nodded and felt a warm feeling just come over her.

" That would be nice," Karasuma replied

Amon nodded and finished the rest of his coffee and Karasuma finished hers. Both then went inside to prepare for the day. Karasuma changed into a longer skirt and different blouse than what she would wear for work. Amon dressed in a causal manner, adding color to his wardrobe. They walked downstairs and Amon helped Karasuma slip her coat on and he put his on. They walked down the side walk hand and hand and enjoy the beautiful fall weather. They walked into the city and looked at open front shops, took in the sites of their new home town. Karasuma looked at the shops and saw a baby store and she grabbed Amon's hand.

" Amon, look how precious," Karasuma said

Amon looked at the baby clothing Karasuma was pointing to. He saw that dreamy look in her eyes and knew how she wanted a baby. They had talked about children and Amon wanted to make sure things were settled before they made plans for children.

" Let's go inside," Amon said

Karasuma looked at him and he guided her into the shop. She looked around and Amon watched her. He enjoyed watching Karasuma's expression on such a delicate topic. He kissed her cheek and Karasuma looked at him.

" Amon, do you want a boy or a girl?" she asked

" I don't know, both really," Amon said

" Yeah," Karasuma agreed

They soon left the shop and continued on and Karasuma looked at Amon. Both enjoyed one another's company as the day went on. There was no trouble, which came their way. Amon bought them lunch, when the afternoon lunch rush was over. Karasuma watched Amon come back to life. It made her feel at ease around him not worrying.

" He's happy, I can tell," Karasuma thought, " He didn't seem happy in Tokyo."

By 6 o'clock they headed back and Amon opened the door for Karasuma. She walked in and Amon followed behind her checking still if they were being followed. Karasuma looked at Amon as he slipped his shoes off. She walked to the kitchen and started to fix something for them to eat for dinner. Amon turned on some music and walked into the kitchen to snitch some fresh cut vegetables. Karasuma looked at him and shook her head as she continued. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek and she let him taste what she was making.

" You've picked up some new recipes from those cooking classes," Amon said

" Yes, I have," Karasuma replied

Amon smiled and kissed her again and grabbed her hand pulling her away from cook. She looked at him and took his other hand and both danced a little. It was something that they did all the time, feeling the joy and happiness taking over.

Dinner was prepared and Karasuma had her usual tea and Amon had a glass of water. He and Karasuma talked over dinner about the future and how they liked it where they were.

" I hope we don't have to go back, I want to see everyone, but I like it here," Karasuma said

" I do to," Amon said, " It's one of Japan's best kept secrets," Amon said

" Yeah," Karasuma said, " Though I wonder how everyone is."

" I'm sure they're ok," Amon said

Karasuma nodded and finished up then Amon cleaned the plates and she put them away. They put the leftovers away and Karasuma made a list for the grocery.

" Do you work tomorrow?" she asked

" Yes," Amon said, " Just until 7 don't worry."

The next morning Amon got up and was careful not to wake Karasuma up. He looked at her and kissed her cheek then prepared for work. Later on Karasuma got up and began to do work around the town house. Karasuma sweat the floors and looked at the list. She decided to go to the grocery, making it one less thing Amon had to do. She got dressed and slipped her coat on. She walked down to the corner grocery store and walked around. She picked things up and as she was about finished, she saw black coats enter. She hid her face and walked away from them. She felt fear crawl up her back and strangle her as they walked past her.

" Please, don't stop and look at me," she thought

She walked to the next isle and then made her way to the cashier. The cashier looked at her and shook her head.

" They're not after you sweet heart," she said, " There's a missing witch in this area."

" I see, what does the witch look like," Karasuma asked

" She's a little girl about 6," the cashier said, " Solomon's been around here for a day or so."

Karasuma nodded and paid the cashier, then looked at her tag, the name read Kinko.

" How did you know I was…" Karasuma started to say

" A craft user….we all can tell, don't worry just don't use your craft," the cashier said

" Thank you," Karasuma said

She walked out and carried her bags of grocery and walked on. As she made her way towards the town house she saw black coats parked out there.

" No," Karasuma thought

Karasuma turned around and walked another direction and took the back door. She saw there was nothing missing and everything was ok. She relaxed and sat her bags down and unloaded them. She heard some sniffling and she walked around, then upstairs, there she saw a little girl about 6.

" Who are you?" she asked

The little girl looked up at Karasuma and wiped her tears away. Karasuma pulled out her handkerchief and walked over to her.

" You're the one they're looking for aren't you?" she asked

The little girl nodded and Karasuma wiped away the girl's tears and dirty face.

" What's your name?" she asked

" Taira," the little girl said

" Well, Taira I guess for now you can stay here," Karasuma said, " There's not point in letting you run."

She gave a smile and Karasuma knelt down next to Taira.

" Are you hungry?" she asked

" A little," Taira said

Karasuma gently picked up the girl in her arms and walked her down stairs. She warmed her up something and let her eat. She watched the girl munch down the leftover food that she had made last night.

" She's so young," Karasuma thought, " Amon won't be happy though once I tell him."

By seven o'clock Amon got up and slipped off his shoes, then walked into the living room. He saw Karasuma sitting on the couch and he wondered what was wrong.

" I'm home," he said

Karasuma looked at him and got up, she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

" Amon, there's something I want to show you," Karasuma said

Amon looked at her and walked upstairs, she opened the room door and walked in. Amon looked and saw the young girl sleeping there and he looked at Karasuma.

" Who is she?" Amon asked

" She's a seed, her mother and father were hunted early this week and she ran away from hunters," Karasuma said, " Solomon hunters, Amon she's 6 years old. I didn't have the heart to tell her that she can't be here."

" It's alright," Amon said

Karasuma looked at him and leaned her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

" What does this mean?" he thought

Sakaki pulled out his orbo gun and looked at Robin. He nodded and both disbanded and ran around the building. A witch had escaped from a holding cell and Sakaki and Robin were requested to find them. Michael watched the hunt from the cameras on Sakaki and Robin's jackets.

" There," Michael said, " Robin get him."

Robin used her fire and Sakaki came running firing three shots taking the witch down. Sakaki walked over to the witch and called Solomon.

" That was to easy," Sakaki said

" I agree," Robin said

They headed back once the witch was taken away. Michael handed them a case and Sakaki looked at the witch.

" Solomon has organized the hunt for this one. 6 year old Taira, Dayu, parents were hunted she escaped from Solomon's hold. They ask that we gain the girl's trust and hand her over," Michael said, " I hope you two can pack fast, your going to Sapporo for this one."

" Sapporo gee I haven't heard about that town in a long time," Sakaki said

" I guess it's familiar?" Robin asked

" It's Haruto's home town," Doujima said

" Well, then I guess you'll know that area real well," Michael said

" It won't be a long trip," Sakaki said, " We're going to head out."

Sakaki and Robin took off on his motorcycle and headed to both their apartments. Once packed for the day they took off. They took a cab all the way to the docks and then headed to Sapporo that way.

" Something's going to happen," Robin said

" What do you mean?" Sakaki asked

" I just feel like we're going to find something else," Robin replied

The ride there was about three hours then they took off to a hotel. They would start early the next morning to hunt for the girl. Sakaki walked out onto the balcony of the hotel and looked at the city, he was taking it all in trying to remember things. He sighed and leaned on the railing.

" Sapporo, the city of wealth," Sakaki whispered

Karasuma gave the Taira a warm bath and shirt of hers to wear for the night. She washed Taira's clothes then tucked Taira in. Karasuma walked upstairs and looked at Amon as he sat in bed. She knelt down next to him and kissed him. He looked at her and saw that soft look.

" What is it?" he asked

" I was thinking that maybe she can stay with us," Karasuma said, " We can change her look, the way she acts. They'll never know."

" They know she's here in Sapporo," Amon said, " it wouldn't surprise me if they have called the STN-J to retrieve her"

" Just a little bit," Karasuma said

Amon sighed and kissed Karasuma and she laid next to him under the covers. Both turned off the lights and closed their eyes.

" A little while," Amon said

The next morning Amon and Karasuma sat out on the balcony eating breakfast again. They made the girl some when she finally woke up and Amon went to work. Karasuma remained home to make sure the girl was ok. She stared out and breathed deep.

" What will happen now that we have this little girl," Karasuma thought


	6. Let Them Go

****

Chapter 6: Let Them Go

Sakaki loaded his gun and put it away, he looked at Robin as she walked along side of him. He watched the street corners as buses past and ordinary people walked along. Robin looked around acting normal, she had a picture of the girl and asked people.

" Found her?" Sakaki asked

" No, she's hiding pretty good, what does Solomon what with her?" Robin asked

" I don't know, but it can't be good," Sakaki said, " let's focus she can't be to far."

Robin walked down the busy streets and watched them. Sakaki sat down at an out door café and got some coffee to warm himself from Sapporo's damp air. He sipped his coffee and sighed, there was no sign of the little girl.

" Do you want a cookie?" a woman's voice broke Sakaki's thoughts

He turned and slowly and looked, and his eye widen slightly.

" It couldn't be," he thought

" Karasuma," he said

" Did you say Karasuma?" Robin responded

Sakaki stood up and walked towards the counter and got a closer look. The girl beside the woman, that looked like his old partner, matched the girl's profile.

" Yes, please," the little girl responded

The woman got her coffee and the owner handed her the cookie. She paid and as she picked up the coffee it spilled.

" Oh no," the woman said

" Here let me help you," Sakaki said

He grabbed some napkins and wiped the spilt coffee. The woman watched Sakaki's hand slide across the glass. His black jacket showed his patch of the STN-J. She thanked him and quickly walked off and Sakaki watched her.

" Miho wait," he said

The woman stopped and looked forward. She saw black coats and turned and looked at Sakaki.

" It is you," he said

" Sakaki," she said

" Why haven't you contacted us?" Sakaki said

He looked at the girl and Karasuma pulled her to her. Sakaki turned off his ear piece and stuck it in his pocket. He walked over to Karasuma and Karasuma lowered her head.

" It wasn't safe until now," Karasuma said, " Your cellphone wasn't charged."

" You could have used a public phone," Sakaki said, " Where's Amon?"

" Working, keeping a cover," she said

Sakaki sighed and said, " Why do you have the little girl?"

" She found us Sakaki, I know who she is and that's why I can't let anyone take her," Karasuma said

Sakaki shook his head and unloaded his gun, then turned off his cellphone.

" I won't hunt her, I won't turn her in," Sakaki said, " Your looking good Karasuma."

" Thank you Sakaki," Karasuma replied, " I have to go."

Sakaki looked at Karasuma and smiled, she walked over to Sakaki and hugged him.

" I'm sorry," she whispered, " Give the others this hug too."

" I will," Sakaki said, " The coast is clear go on."

Karasuma nodded and said, " Good bye Sakaki."

" Good bye Ms. Karasuma," Sakaki said

Once she was out of site he turned everything on. He sighed and Robin contacted him.

" Sakaki, what happened?" Robin asked

" Must have had a bad transmission there for a few minuets," Sakaki replied

He walked off and sighed, but it was a good sigh, he knew Karasuma was alright and knew Amon was taking care of her. Sakaki walked down the street and looked around Sapporo and then met with Robin for lunch.

" Any clues?" she asked

" No, not at all," Sakaki said, " I don't even know if she's here. They said she ran off, so, for all we know she could be dead."

" There's no record in that though," Robin replied

Sakaki sighed and sipped his coffee and Robin looked at him. He was acting different and she wanted to know.

" Sakaki, earlier today, you said Karasuma's name," Robin said

" I did?" Sakaki said

" Yeah, twice," Robin said

" Oh, you know I thought I saw a woman that looked like her, but this woman had a kid," Sakaki said, " There's no way Karasuma and Amon would be here in Sapporo."

" I guess your right, but you never know," Robin said

" Yeah, you never know who you might see," Sakaki said

Later that day Karasuma and Taira walked into the town house. Amon was home and he was making something.

" Amon, we're back," Karasuma called

Amon walked out and walked over to her. He kissed her cheek and gave a nod to Taira.

" It looks like you had coffee," Amon said

" Yeah, I spilt some on me and just all over," Karasuma said, " You know I'm becoming out of it."

" Your just relaxed," Amon said

" I don't know maybe," Karasuma said, " I'm going to lie down a little, I'm a little tiered."

" Alright," Amon said

Karasuma walked to the room and laid down a little. She closed her eyes and fell asleep and just relaxed her body.

By 5 o'clock that evening Amon walked in and looked at her. She looked very peaceful as she slept and it made him feel good. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. He sat down next to her and just stroked her head.

" I wish you didn't have to run," he whispered, " It hurts me to see that."

He laid down next to her and just watched her sleep.

" I love you Miho," he whispered

9 o'clock came and Karasuma woke up and saw Amon sleep next to her. She smiled and kissed him, then walked downstairs. Taira was asleep and Karasuma saw dinner laid out for her. She warmed it up and ate a little and drank a little tea.

" When will it be all over?" Karasuma thought

Karasuma cleaned up a little and leaned up against a cabinet. She rubbed her head and sighed. She took something for her head and then took a shower. She finished up and then headed to bed. Though it really wasn't the easiest to do, because she had already slept for a few hours. She tossed and turned a little and looked at Amon as he slept with ease. She got up and slipped her robe on and then walked out on the balcony. She let the cool air run through her robe and through her hair. It was wonderful almost as if there was nothing to worry. Karasuma closed her eyes and just thought about her past, something about this part of the year made her remember it.

" I was so young back in those days, I wish I could still be naïve, but I can't," Karasuma whispered

She pushed off the railing walked inside and looked at Amon once more. She walked over to him and kissed his head.

" You've been so kind to me Amon," Karasuma said, " Even when you tried not to be."

Karasuma laid down and closed her eyes again, this time she fell asleep with ease.

" Good night," she whispered

Sakaki stood out on the balcony of the hotel and looked over Sapporo. He looked to the east as the small homes and some rather large ones. He sighed and looked at the town house around Sapporo. It was then that it hit him, he suddenly felt pleased.

" It's been years, but I know," Sakaki thought, " I'll go there tomorrow."

He pushed off the railing and walked in, he looked at Robin as she slept, he had to abandon the mission for just a few hours to do something. It was in the best interest of the STN-J. Sakaki laid down on the neat bed and fell asleep.

The next morning was market day in Sapporo and Karasuma and Amon walked down the streets with Taira. It gave off another look, a very pleasant look, it was as though they were a family.

" Amon, what about these tomatoes, they're fresh?" Karasuma asked drawing Amon's attention to her

" They look alright," Amon said

Amon looked around and picked out water chestnuts, for the salads Karasuma often made with dinner. Karasuma looked around and picked out several fresh vegetables.

" Alright," Karasuma said

Taira looked at Karasuma and then turned to see black coats. 

" They're here," she said

" Who is?" Karasuma asked

" Them," Taira whispered

Karasuma looked and saw them, she inched away and grabbed Amon's arm.

" Black coats," Karasuma whispered

Amon looked and then turned away. He held the gun under his coat, then looked at Karasuma.

" Go into that shop," Amon said

" Alright, come along," Karasuma said

Amon turned away as some passed him by. He listened to their radios that talked to them. He narrowed his eyes and waited for them to pass, then looked went to the shop. As he did he looked to his left and saw Robin walking around.

" Robin," he said

He quickly made his way towards the shop and then saw yet another familiar face. Amon looked at the curious young hunters as they made their way through the busy streets. Amon's reaction time slowed down a little, but then he was brought back to reality. He walked into the shop and saw Karasuma and the girl.

" Is it clear?" Karasuma asked

Amon looked over and saw Sakaki past the shop window, he stopped and looked in it for a second. Robin came up too him and asked him something, but Sakaki just shook his head. Both once more split and were out of sight, Amon grabbed Karasuma's hand then walked her out. Taira looked at them and smiled then followed them out the store. Amon bought some flowers and handed them to Taira to hide her face while they past black coats.

" Have they stopped looking for us?" Karasuma asked

" I guess, we're ok for now," Amon said

The three made it back to the town house and Karasuma placed the flowers in water. Amon sighed and wrote down something in a black book he had been keeping for the last month. Karasuma cleaned the vegetable that she bought, Taira watched her clean them up then she put them away.

" So, are you hungry, I still have plenty of soup?" Karasuma asked

" Alright, I liked that soup," Taira said

Karasuma smiled and warmed up a bowl of soup and she walked out to ask what Amon wanted.

" Amon, what do you want?" Karasuma asked

" Soup is fine," Amon said

" Alright," Karasuma answered

Karasuma warmed up another bowl and got Taira situated as she finished up. Karasuma pulled the bowl of soup for Amon out, then handed it to him. She sat down and Amon looked at her.

" Your not hungry?" he asked

" No, I'm not feeling to well, it must be the anxiousness of trying not to being discovered," Karasuma said

" Why don't you go to the doctor, you could have something," Amon said, " I don't want you to be sick, it worries me."

" I will tomorrow," Karasuma said

" It's better to find out now, it could get worse," Amon said

Karasuma shook her head and Amon gave her a look. The look of get it over with and you can feel better.

" Alright," she said

She got up and called the doctor to scheduled an appointment. She walked back and sat down.

" I have an appointed at 4," Karasuma said

Amon nodded and leaned over and grabbed Karasuma's hand, then kissed it. She smiled and stared at him. Her face did have concern, but it did show pure happiness.

Later, Karasuma took the girl with her so Amon didn't have to worry himself with her. She walked to the doctors office, not to far from where the market was. She walked in and filled out the paper work involved. Once she did that she paid right away in cash, then waited.

" Are you ok now?" Taira asked

" I'm a little better, but I still feel sick. It's only a cold I'm sure of it. Amon worries so much," Karasuma said

" He worries because he loves you," Taira said

" That's right," Karasuma said

Karasuma was called and she walked to the back with Taira following her. Karasuma was given a gown and put it on.

" How long have you been sick?" the doctor asked

" The last couple of days," she replied

" I see, well we'll check you," the doctor said

The doctor did a regular check up trying to determine what could possible be wrong. She described what she felt like, lack of appetite, tiered all the time, feeling nauseated. He decided to do a blood test and another test, he was pretty sure what it was.

" How long have you and your husband been married?" he asked

" 4 weeks and three days," she said

" Newly weds," he said, " Congratulations."

" Thank you," she said

Taira looked at the doctor than at Karasuma.

" Well, go ahead and get dressed, your test will be done in the next 30 minuets," he said

" Thank you doctor," Karasuma said

The doctor left the room and Karasuma changed back into her other clothes, then just waited for her test. The doctor returned and handed her the test and Karasuma opened them to look at it.

" Is this right?" she asked

" Yes, it is, your perfectly fine," he said

" I didn't even think of that," Karasuma said

" Good home and get some rest that's all you need right now," he said

" Thank you doctor," she said

She and Taira walked out and Karasuma smiled a little.

" Something so simple," she thought

Karasuma looked ahead and saw black coats coming their way. She pulled the girl close and started to turn around. There were more coming around the corner and she stopped there waiting for a chance to get out the way.

" They're getting closer," Taira said

" I know, come on we'll take the back way," Karasuma said

Karasuma started to turn down the alley way when two men spotted them.

" Hey you two stop there!" they called

" Come on Taira," she said

They ran down the alley and the men started chase them. Karasuma looked behind them and saw them gaining. She kept running until Karasuma was grabbed and Taira was ripped from her hold.

" Let me go!" Taira growled

" Let her go!" Karasuma shouted

She punched the man and the other grabbed her threw her to the ground. Karasuma looked at them and the other man grabbed Karasuma.

" Hey we just killed two birds with one stone, this is the woman we were hunting a month ago," the one said

" Looks like she's tried to blend with the times," the other said

" Let them go," someone said

They turned around and saw Amon standing there.

" I'd do what the man says," another voice said

" Amon," she whispered, " Sakaki."

" Look witch hunters this is our catch," the first said

" It's not your orders to hunt her down and how do you know its her," Sakaki said

The man who hand Karasuma reached into her purse and pulled out her ID. He opened the ID and looked at the name.

" Hitomi, Kihara," the man read out

" She has similar features, but she isn't her," Sakaki said, " Let her go and the girl too, my partners and I will escort the girl to HQ."

The men put Karasuma down and the girl and Sakaki walked over to her. He knelt down and lifted the girl into his arms.

" You have to come with me Taira, just for a little while," he said

" Ok," Taira said

Amon walked over to Karasuma and helped her up.

" Are you alright?" he asked

" Yes, I'm fine," Karasuma said

The men had walked off and Sakaki looked at them as they vanished. He walked over to Amon and Karasuma, while he held Taira.

" Ms. Karasuma, it's a good thing you had an ID on you," Sakaki said

He sat Taira down and looked at Amon.

" Thank you Sakaki," Amon said

" Hey, don't thank me, thank Robin. She picked you out of crowd and I just followed," Sakaki said, " Robin come on out it's ok."

Robin walked from around the corner and smiled shyly. She walked over to them and Amon and Karasuma looked at her.

" Thank you Robin," Karasuma said

Robin hugged Karasuma and then hugged Amon.

" Your both ok," she said, " I was so scared."

" Oh, Robin," Karasuma said giving Robin a motherly embrace

" She's still a kid after all those times on hunts," Sakaki said

" You should talk," Karasuma said

Sakaki smiled and hugged Karasuma and Sakaki looked at Robin.

" Are Doujima and Michael doing ok?" Karasuma asked

" They're fine," Sakaki said, " Worried about you two."

Amon nodded and Robin looked at them.

" Are you doing well?" Robin asked

" Yes," Karasuma said

Sakaki looked at the envelope in Karasuma's hand and gave a little gesture to it.

" What is that?" he asked

" Test," Karasuma answered, " From the doctor."

" I thought you said you were ok?" Sakaki asked

" Easy Haruto, she just went to the doctor because she wasn't feeling well," Amon said calmly

Sakaki looked at Amon and gave a smile and Karasuma shook her head.

" That's why I love you so much Sakaki, you worry enough for everyone," Karasuma said

" I try," Sakaki said

" I went to the doctor to get a check up because I wasn't well. For the last two days in fact. I had some test done and everything is alright…but," Karasuma said

" But?" Amon said raising an eye brow afraid to hear the end of "but."

" But, there's something else…I'm pregnant," Karasuma said

" What!" Sakaki exclaimed

" That's wonderful," Robin said, " You don't look to far along?"

" A month," Karasuma said

Amon nodded and grabbed her hand.

" So, are you two going to get married now?" Sakaki asked

" We are married, " Amon said, " We got married the day after we ran. That's why I'm never leaving her side."

The four of them talked before breaking away, but Sakaki and Robin were forced to take Taira. They couldn't stall any longer, but Sakaki promised Karasuma and Amon that he would find out what Solomon wants with her. Amon looked at Karasuma and grabbed her hand.

" Pregnant, I guess it's time we discuss the future," Amon said


	7. Surviving

****

Chapter 7: Surviving with You

2 weeks later

Karasuma woke up feeling the window opened, she sat up and pulled the covers around her.

" Amon," she whispered

She got up, then walked and walked out onto the balcony and saw him standing there. He leaned against the railing staring out feeling the cooling weather.

" Amon," she whispered

Amon turned around and looked at her, he then took her into a warm embrace.

" What are you doing out here?" she asked

" Clearing my mind, that's all," Amon whispered

" What are you thinking about?" she asked

Amon looked at her and lifted her chin up and kissed her.

" Us, and our baby," Amon said

Karasuma smiled and laid her head on his chest as he laid his head on hers. They listened to the bells in the harbor chime, letting everyone know the fishermen were leave or coming back. The fog slowly came from the sea and started crawling over the city.

" Come on let's go inside," Karasuma said, " We need to sleep."  
Both walked in and Amon slid into bed next to Karasuma. She reached over and gently stroked his head with her soft touch. Amon slowly slipped away into a soft slumber and she laid down next to him.

" Good night Amon," she whispered

Sakaki looked at the empty balcony and smiled a little.

" It's good to see you two are alive," Sakaki whispered

He walked along the silent streets of Sapporo and took it all in. He breathed deep and ran his hand across the buildings' walls.

" Sakaki, are you ready?" Robin asked

Sakaki looked up and gave a nod to Robin. Sakaki walked over to Robin and Taira and sighed.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked

" I'm fine, I just feel like I'm losing another set of parents," Sakaki said

" We can come and see them," Robin said

" No, we can't it would put their lives in danger," Sakaki said, " Maybe someday though."

The morning air was cool, but it fended off the fog that the sea let lose and the sun pierced through the gloomy clouds. Karasuma opened her eyes and saw Amon still asleep, she smiled and stroked his face then kissed him. She got up and slipped her robe on and opened the blinds down stairs. She made breakfast and covered it, then squeezed fresh orange juice and made tea and coffee. Their usual breakfast that helped them start the day. Minuets later the smell of the fresh made breakfast woke Amon from his slumber and guided him down stairs. There he saw a beautiful breakfast prepared and he saw Karasuma pouring the tea and coffee.

" Morning," he said

She looked up and smiled seeing him slip a shirt on, she walked over and kissed him.

" Morning I made you breakfast," she said

" It looks wonderful," Amon said

He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her head.

" Are you well this morning?" he asked

" Yes, I slept wonderful," Karasuma said

They sat down and enjoyed the breakfast then got ready for the day. Amon and Karasuma went out once again to look at some things for the baby.

" We'll redo that second room," Amon said, " How's that sound?"

" It sounds wonderful," Karasuma said

Amon and Karasuma walked around and enjoyed the day with one another. It seemed even more delightful than before, now that they were expecting a child of their own. Karasuma's motherly instincts already, made her even more softer, but more protective of those who she took care of. Amon watched her pick out several outfits for their baby and he approved or disapproved. Karasuma made him pick out a couple.

" Your better at this Miho," he said

" Come on Amon, this child is yours too, your going to be a Papa," Karasuma said

" Papa? That makes me sound old," Amon said

He walked over to her and looked at the outfits and Amon picked out one for a boy and a girl. They bought baby bottles and a cradle, along with other baby things. Once finished they had lunch at the café down from the town house and then headed home. Karasuma slipped her shoes off and put some hot tea on. Amon seal a check into an envelope for the bills and looked up at Karasuma as she came in

Karasuma smiled and jokingly said, " Here you are Mr. Kihara."

Amon gave her a look and then smiled as she sat down.

" Tell me Miho, how did you come up with the names?" Amon asked

" My mother's maiden name is Kihara, and my best friend in grade school was Hitomi," Karasuma said, " What about the name you chose?"

" My father's name," Amon said, " I don't know why I chose it, but I did."

Karasuma looked at Amon and grabbed his hand.

" Maybe there's apart of you that wants to contact your father," Karasuma said

" It's no use the old man's dead anyway," Amon said, " He died about three years ago."

" Amon, I'm sorry," she said

" You don't have to be, he wasn't a real father anyway," Amon said

Karasuma kissed Amon's hand and he looked at her. He saw the softness in her eyes turn to worry. He kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear, she smiled and kissed him.

As the hours past Karasuma and Amon looked at the second room which, they had only used for storage instead of a room. Amon looked at the boxes that had things from his and Karasuma's apartment. They had them sent to Nagira who brought them personally with the help of his assistant.

" Let's start with the small things, I don't want you handling the heavier things," Amon said

Karasuma nodded and both began to work on the second room. Amon went to the attic and stored things there. Karasuma cleaned the windows and opened them so the fresh air could refresh the room. Amon looked at her as she opened a box and he walked over to her.

" What is that?" Amon asked

" It looks like pictures," Karasuma said

Both knelt down and opened the box up pulling photo albums out, they opened one and flipped through the pictures.

" Amon, they're pictures of you when you were a boy," Karasuma said

" I don't remember these," Amon said

" Oh, Amon you were so cute," Karasuma said

She looked at a couple of his family pictures and took one out.

" Can we keep one in a frame?" she asked

" No, this is my past not my future," Amon said

" Come on Amon, even the past may help your through the roughest situation," Karasuma said

Amon looked at the picture and then put it back. He turned to the next page and Karasuma smiled.

" You were so young," she said

" I was 10 when it happened," Amon said

" When what happened?" Karasuma said

Amon took the picture out and said, " I came back from school, it was a clear day. My mother was herself, but they came for us both. My mother wouldn't have that and her only way to protect me was her craft that took control of her. She awaken right in front of me. I ran away and that was the last memory I had of my mother."

Karasuma grabbed his hand and she reached up and placed her hand on his face.

" I'm sorry Amon," Karasuma whispered, " I had no idea."

" I've told no one about this," Amon said

" Oh, Amon," she whispered

Amon grabbed her hand and shook his head, then kissed her.

" Nothing will happen, this child will be perfect," Amon said

Karasuma nodded and they flipped through the pictures and Karasuma looked at Amon's school picture. He stopped smiling after the age of ten, all his pictures were all serious. She stopped on one and looked at it and she pointed at the picture.

" Amon, your picture here, it reminds me of a boy I met when I was 8. He helped me find the train I was suppose to get on," Karasuma said, " He wore that same pin too. I have it still."

She got up and walked off and Amon waited for her and walked back. She knelt down and opened her hand.

" I kept it cause I knew one day we would meet again," Karasuma said

Amon looked at it and saw the same markings on the pin as his. He looked at Karasuma and handed the pin to her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

" Did he ever give you his name?" Amon asked unfolding the handkerchief

" No, he just told me that he was glad to meet me," Karasuma said, " I gave him my embroidered handkerchief."

Amon looked at Karasuma and lifted the handkerchief and let the ends drop. Karasuma looked at it and saw her name embroidered on it.

" Amon," she whispered, " It was you?"

Amon nodded and lifted her chin and she smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

" That day you and my partner picked me up and you told me that I should learn to show no emotions. And I tried to hide my tears and you told me I would learn how to. In my heart I hoped so hard that you were him all because of that day," Karasuma whispered

" I'm here now," Amon whispered

" Your still that boy I met 11 years ago," Karasuma said

" And your still the little girl that made me see I was never alone," Amon whispered

Amon and Karasuma looked at the photo albums and Karasuma took out some of hers.

" Let's start over Amon, make our own photo album so our baby can see what we were like and then we can add our baby's photos," Karasuma said

" From the beginning," Amon said

Karasuma nodded and took his hand and kissed him.

" This baby is going to be happy," Karasuma said

Later that evening Karasuma made Amon something special and she walked out the kitchen.

" I don't know how good they are, but I made them for you," Karasuma said

Amon looked at her as she presented him a plate and he looked at it. There were 6 rice balls, just like the day at the train station. He reached for one and looked at her as he took a bite. The simple taste was as good as the first time Karasuma had made them for him 11 years ago.

" Very good, just like the old days," Amon said

Karasuma smiled and kissed Amon and then took one for herself. Amon smiled at her a gentle one. He was happy, since he married Karasuma, and now because they were having a baby together. He grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers together.

By late evening the two slept soundly, wrapped in each other's arms not expecting the unexpected to happen.

" Get your hands off me," Sakaki growled

" Do yourself a favor boy and tell us where your partner is," a man said

" Who are you talking about?" Sakaki said, " My partner is Robin Sena."

" Bullshit, your partner was Miho, Karasuma," a man said

Sakaki narrowed his eyes and said, " I told know I don't know where she is."

" Make him remember," the man said

Another agent punched Sakaki in his stomach.

" Stop it, he doesn't know anything," Robin said

" Shut up," the man said, " Now tell us."

" I don't know," Sakaki growled

Sakaki looked at the man and then his men, his eyes showed nothing, but anger.

" Don't look at me that way witch hunter, your to protective, that is why I know you know something. You will save yourself from a lot of pain if you just told us."

" Never," Sakaki growled

Robin looked at Sakaki and watch the man as he raised a fist at Sakaki. Robin sent flames in front of the man and Sakaki kicked the man who held him captive. He and Robin took off running and headed for the STN-J.

" Michael, Solomon's coming after us," Sakaki shouted, " Get Ms. Doujima."

" Why is Solomon after you?" Michael asked

" Because we know," Sakaki said, " We know where they are and they want us to tell."

Michael slightly gasped and turned and looked at Doujima.

" Ms. Doujima, Sakaki and Robin are on their way here they have questions," Michael said

" Alright," she said

The man looked at them and looked at the other men. He pulled out his phone and called up his boss.

" We know where they are?" he said

" Good, hunt them," the voice said

The man smirked and looked at the agents.

" You know what to do, find them," the man said, " Bring me those two witch hunters."

" Yes, sir," his men said

The night went on and word was sent out to hunt Karasuma and bring in Amon for hiding her. Black coats were disbanded on the island of Hokkaido, where the hunt was narrowed down to Sapporo.

" I want records of most recent residents, we'll find them," the head of the agents said

Karasuma opened her eyes and sat up breathing deep. Amon opened his eyes and looked at her, he could see she was startled about something.

" What is it?" he asked

" Someone's coming," Karasuma said

The cellphone rang and Amon got up and reached for it. He picked it up and looked at the number and pressed talked.

" Hello?" Amon said

" Amon, they're coming," Sakaki said

" Slow down Sakaki, who's coming?" Amon questioned

" Solomon," Sakaki said, " They're already there in Sapporo, you have to get out now before they come."

" How do they know we're here?" Amon questioned

" It doesn't matter, right now, they'll be there any minuet," Sakaki replied, " Robin and I are heading over there now. Doujima is heading to Solomon now to try to stop them."

Amon heard a knock on the door and Karasuma looked at Amon.

" Here talk to Miho," Amon said, " Someone knocked on the door."

" Don't answer it Amon," Sakaki said

Karasuma lifted the phone to her ear.

" Sakaki, what's going on?" Karasuma asked

" You and Amon have been spotted, Solomon's moving in," Sakaki said, " Tell Amon to get away from the door."

Amon looked through the peep hole and saw a man dressed in back. In a holster he saw an orbo gun and in another a regular gun.

" Open up, orders from Solomon," the man said

Amon didn't answer and walked off and looked and saw three men's shadows. He narrowed his eyes and saw the guns raised.

" Shit," Amon cursed

Bullets went flying and Amon took cover and saw the men enter.

" Miho get out of here!" he shouted

Karasuma looked up and got out of bed and slipped some sandals on then went to the balcony and saw men climbing up. She reached for a spare orbo gun, Amon kept and she fired a few shots. The men threw what looked like a grenade into the room. It suddenly spouted smoke and filled the air.

" What?" she cried

" Ms. Karasuma," Sakaki said

Her hand was grabbed and she looked and saw Amon. He held his gun and both ran down the stairs and out the back way. They took the alley ways through the city and Karasuma looked at him.

" Keep running, you and our baby must survive," he said, " Go."

" Amon," she said

" Do it Miho," Amon said

He kissed her and sent her on her way.

" We'll meet in Kyoto," Amon said, " Don't look back."

Karasuma ran and there were gun shots heard and Karasuma continued to run. She felt tears fall from her face as she ran.

" Amon," she whispered, " I have to go back."

_" Keep running, you and our baby have to survive,"_

" Amon," she whimpered

She placed her hand on her stomach and breathed deep.

" We have to survive," Karasuma said


	8. Remember When…

****

Chapter 8: Remember When…

1 week later

" Miho Karasuma, your stubbornness has cost you a loss," a councilman said

" Where's Amon?" she asked

" That is not your concern now," another councilman said, " You were to be brought back to HQ and now you have placed yourself into a situation which can not be ignored."

" I was being hunted, my parents paid thousands to you so I didn't I wouldn't have to be a hunter," Karasuma said

" Shut up!" the councilman shouted

" I am not a witch, that needs to be put away and neither is my husband," Karasuma said

" I said shut up," the head council said

" I won't until you release me," Karasuma said, " I have paid your debt with many years and I want my life back."

" Restrain her," the head council said

One guard slapped her down and she fell to the ground. Karasuma looked up and breathed deep. The councilmen just stared at her and Karasuma let her hair fall over her shoulder.

" Miho, Karasuma, you have been released," the councilman said, " But for one year of your release you will be under surveillance."

" What about my husband?" Karasuma said

" I told you he is not your problem to worry about," the head councilman said, " Please escort Ms. Karasuma to collect her things."

The guard took Karasuma by her arm and Karasuma looked at him. She slightly narrowed her eyes and she collected her things then was sent on her way. She took off to Kyoto to her parents' place. Karasuma placed her hand on her stomach and sighed.

" He'll come back," Karasuma said

_" We'll meet in Kyoto,"_

" When though?" she whispered

She arrived at quarter past 10 pm and Karasuma walked off the train then looked and saw her father and mother standing there.

" Miho," her mother said

" Mom," she said

She hugged her mother and began to cry and her mother hugged her.

" Mom, they took him from me," Karasuma whispered

" Who?" she asked

" My husband," Karasuma whispered

" He'll be back," her mother said

They got her home and Karasuma went and took shower. She felt tears fall from her face as she washed away residue of Solomon's hold on her. She had finally become free from them and now she was miserable. Karasuma wrapped her towel around her and wiped he moisture off the mirror then just stared at herself. Her hair fell over her shoulders and she looked at it. A glimpse of her past flashed before her eyes and she began to cry.

" Amon," she whispered, " I know you wanted us to survive, but why did it end this way?"

She dressed and braided her hair then walked down the hall. She walked downstairs and saw her mother knitting and her father reading the paper, like the old days. Karasuma walked over and sat down next to her mother and her mother looked over at her.

" Miho, all will be ok in time," her mother said

" I know mom," she whispered

Her mother leaned over and kissed her head. Her mother looked at Karasuma and saw sadness in her eyes.

" What's the matter?" her mother said

" Amon and I wanted our child to have a perfect life, but how can this baby have a perfect life without a father?" Karasuma questioned

" Miho, your baby will have a perfect life because, it will have a father," her mother said

Karasuma nodded and her mother looked at the clock.

" Get some rest Miho, you and that baby had a long day," her mother said

Karasuma nodded and kissed her mother then father before she went upstairs. Karasuma walked into her room and watched the trees blow. She then turned down her bed and laid down.

" Good night Amon, where ever you are," she whispered

1 month later

" Oh, Miho your looking great," Doujima said

" Thank you," Karasuma said

" Your showing," Doujima said, " Your lucky."

" Why?" Karasuma asked

" Your having a baby, I want a baby," Doujima said

Karasuma smirked and said, " Some day Yurika."

Karasuma looked out as the wind below and Doujima looked at her.

" It's been hard hasn't it?" Doujima asked

Karasuma nodded and pushed back her hair from her face. She took a sip of her tea and sat the glass down.

" I wonder everyday when he will come back," Karasuma said, " They took him away because of me."

" No, don't blame yourself….it's not good for the baby," Doujima said, " We need a happy baby not a sad one."

Karasuma smiled and Doujima smiled back.

" Your going to be so happy Miho, your going to have a beautiful baby and we're going to be there for you," Doujima said

Karasuma nodded and wiped her tears away. Doujima was right, the baby would be beautiful because it was her own and Amon's. They were the ones who thought of this baby and made it happen. She looked out and wiped her tears away.

Later Karasuma went shopping for new clothes for the baby and herself. She needed to start over like she had told Amon. Karasuma walked by the train station and sighed then headed home. She walked upstairs and tried on her new clothes, she picked out the ones that she truly liked. Her mother knocked and Karasuma opened the door.

" Are you alright?" her mother asked

" I'm trying on new clothes," Karasuma replied

" Let me see," her mother said

Karasuma showed her what she was wearing and her mother smiled.

" You always wanted to be the professional type," her mother said

Her mother looked at Karasuma and smiled.

" Your first set of maternity clothing," her mother said, " I think you look motherly in them."

Karasuma smiled and hugged her mother in a childish hug.

" I wish you were there when we got married," Karasuma said, " Amon and I got married so fast because we didn't want to take the risk of parting."

" It's understandable," her mother said, " But when he comes back we'll have a normal wedding for the two of you."

" Mom," Karasuma said, " He may never come back."

" He will sweet heart," her mother said, " You just have to have faith."

Karasuma nodded and put her hair up into a bun and looked in the mirror. She placed on hand on her stomach and smiled.

" Your right," she whispered, " We will be together again."

By early evening Karasuma and her mother made dinner for the family. Karasuma's brothers, though very supportive, still became brotherly with jokes. Karasuma would hit them with something just to hit them up.

" Mom she hit me," one brother said

" Cause you made fun of my stomach," Karasuma said

" Gee, your very touchy," the other said

Karasuma wacked him with her napkin and her brother wrinkled his eye brows at her.

" Don't make fun, I'm very sensitive," Karasuma said

" Most women are," their father said

" Dad," Karasuma said

" I'm kidding princess," her father said, " We're glad to have you with us."

" And your baby too," her mother said, " So eat up, remember your eating for two now Miho."

" Mom," Karasuma said

" Your much to skinny anyway," her mother said

Karasuma smiled and ate and she looked at her family. She was grateful, they were the ones who sacrificed a lot for her. She wouldn't be having this baby if it wasn't for them. She and Amon would never have gotten married if she didn't quit and the baby may have never existed.

By 11 Karasuma sat in her window and looked at the stars. She closed her eyes and smiled.

Flash back

Karasuma wrapped her arms around Amon and kissed his cheek.

" See that star," Amon said

" Just next to the north star?" she asked

" Yes," Amon said

" Ok," she said

" It's our star now, every time you want to make a wish make one and maybe it will come true," Amon whispered

She looked at him and smiled and closed her eyes and made a wish then looked at him.

" Alright I made a wish," she said

" What did you wish for?" he asked

" Can't tell you, it might not come true," Karasuma whispered

End

" I wish you were here with me," she whispered, " I wish you were holding me now."

Tears fell from her face and she placed her hand against the window.

" Come back to me Amon, I need you, our baby needs you," she cried

She fell asleep leaned against the window and all she could think about was Amon being with her once again. Her tears draped her face as she slept, but soon vanished away. She had to be strong for the baby and for her family, it made her realize that.

2 months later

" Are you sure you'll be alright, it's a long trip to Tokyo," her mother said

" I'll be fine," Karasuma said, " And it's not to far."

Karasuma grabbed her purse and walked to her train, she got on and sat down by a window. She waved to her parents and then closed her eyes as the train took off.

" It will be good to see everyone again," Karasuma said

She arrived right on time and glad to see everyone standing there. She was now 4 month pregnant and showing very much. She walked off the train and smiled at everyone, Doujima hugged Karasuma and smiled.

" Four months right?" she asked

" Yes, only three months too go," Karasuma said

" You must be tiered carrying that baby," Sakaki said

" Not as tiered as I get from chasing witches down," Karasuma said

Sakaki smirked and said, " How are u liking that?"

" It's nice, of course I wouldn't chase a witch any way being pregnant," Karasuma said

The group went out to lunch and talked about the four months of not seeing Karasuma. Sakaki was growing up and so was Michael and Robin. Doujima seemed to stay the same, but the three younger ones had grown up.

" When are you due?" Robin asked

" In June, I can't wait," Karasuma asked

" Boy or Girl?" Doujima asked

" I don't know, I'm waiting until the baby is born," Karasuma said

Doujima smiled and said, " I guess that means we're going to throw you a baby shower."

" You don't have too," Karasuma said

Sakaki looked at Karasuma and saw she was happy, but in that happiness he saw sadness. Amon hadn't return and probably wouldn't if Solomon had him.

As the day went on the boys were bored since the girls could only talk about the idea of a baby.

" Girls and babies," Sakaki said

" Yeah," Michael said

Karasuma looked at her friends and then looked at her watch. It was nearly 5 and the light was giving way to the darkness.

" I didn't realize how late it was," Karasuma said

" It is late," Doujima said, " I have to cook dinner, my parents are coming down."

" What!" Sakaki exclaimed

" I didn't tell you?" Doujima questioned

" No," Sakaki answered

" Oh, silly me, they're coming down to meet you Sakaki," Doujima said

" We've been dating and she still calls me by my last name," Sakaki mumbled

Karasuma smiled and looked at them.

" Are we seeing a wedding in the future for you two?" Karasuma said

" Don't encourage her," Sakaki said

" What a little cold feet?" Karasuma said, " Afraid to commit?

" Nah, just not ready to tie the not, I'm still a teen," Sakaki said, " I still got energy to run around."

Doujima grabbed his hand as they stood up and Karasuma hugged everyone. She still wanted to see Nagira to tell him thank you for everything. She took a cab and headed over there and walked up to his office. She entered and Hana leaned over and stood up.

" My you have certainly grown" Hana said

" I know," Karasuma said

" When are you due?" she asked

" In June," Karasuma said, " Suppose to be June 15."  
" That's wonderful," Hana said, " Mr. Nagira is in the back. I'll tell him you're here."

Hana walked off and peeped into his office space.

" Mr. Nagira, Miho Karasuma is here," Hana said

" Well, send her in," Nagira said

Hana nodded and walked back.

" He'll see you, would you like some tea?" she asked

" No, thank you my train leaves at 7 so I have to make it quick," Karasuma said

She walked to the back and walked in. Nagira stood up and smiled at her.

" Your looking well Miho," he said

She walked over and hugged and kiss Nagira on the cheek.

" How are you holding up?" he asked

" I'm doing ok," Karasuma said, " Everything seems to be ok."

" Well, that's good," Nagira said

" Nagira, thank you," she said, " For everything you and Hana did for us. I'm glad Amon has a brother like you."

" I think sometimes, though he doesn't want to admit it, but he's glad he has me too," Nagira said

Karasuma looked at her watch and saw it was nearly 6:30.

" I have to go, but thank you, stay in touch would you," Karasuma said

" I will don't worry, you take good care of yourself and that baby too," Nagira said

She hugged Nagira and then headed off.

" She's a great girl, sure you don't want to tell her you're here?" Nagira asked

" No," his voice said

Karasuma checked in and looked around. She sighed as she looked around. She then realized her train didn't come for another hour. Karasuma sat down on a bench and looked at the trains come in and go out.

" It's been almost 12 years since I came here and just sat here," she whispered

" Are you lost again," a familiar voice said

" No, actually my train isn't coming for another hour

Karasuma turned around and smiled.

" Remember when, you came here an hour earlier just to talk to me and bring me rice balls," Amon said

" I remember," she said

She stood up and walked towards him and then wrapped her arms around him. He embraced her too and kissed her head.

" I missed you," he whispered

" I missed you too," she whispered

He looked at her and kissed her cheek and wiped away her tears. She smiled and Amon looked at her, seeing how she had grown. He placed his hand on her stomach and smiled feeling the child kick at that moment.

" Miho, I'm sorry I made you wait," Amon said, " But I won't make you wait any longer."

" You didn't make me wait, you made me think how lucky I am to have a husband that wants to stay with me," Karasuma said

They got on the train an hour later and Karasuma brought Amon home with her. He met her parents finally and they congratulated them on their marriage and baby. They also planned to have a wedding after the baby was born, so the whole family could see them tie the knot.

Three months later Karasuma gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, which they named Hitomi. She was perfect just like Amon had said she would be.

" She's daddy's little girl," Karasuma said

" And an angel," Amon whispered, " Just like you."

****

THE END


End file.
